NO ME DEJES
by ruperts lover
Summary: ron hermione harry fred george ginny y draco se van de viaje!cap 15 actualizado! LEAN! :)¡¡¡rr! XD
1. DIME ALGO POR FAVOR

(N/A: LOS PENSAMIENTOS ESTAN ENTRE COMILLAS Y LO QUE HABLAN LOS PERSONAJES ESTA EN MAYUSCULAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS =))  
  
Ya era el último mes en hogwarts ron harry y hermione estaban tristes por la pronta partida de la escuela en la que habían pasada tantas cosas, tanto buenas como malas, divertidas y aburridas pero al fin y al cabo inolvidables.  
  
Hermione como siempre se estaba preparando para los exámenes finales yendo y viniendo de la biblioteca con un montón de libros en las manos que apenas se le notaba el pelo enmarañado de la chica.  
  
PARA QUE SON TODOS ESOS LIBROS!??-preguntó ron  
  
ME PREPARO PARA EL EXAMEN FINAL DE POCIONES NO QUIERO NI PENSAR QUE EL PROFESOR SNAPE NOS PONGA A PREPARAR POCIONES DE ULTIMA HORA- comento hermione  
  
Harry y ron ya se habían acostumbrado a que hermione estudiara excesivamente para los exámenes  
  
QUE? UDS. NO VAN A ESTÚDIAR??-exclamo hermione.  
  
NO SOMOS TU-comento Ron algo agresivo.  
  
BUENO PERO NO TE TENIAS QUE PONER ASI CONMIGO-renegó hermione y al instante salio rápidamente de la sala común de gryffindor.  
  
AYY... RON!!-comento harry poniendo sus libros sobre la mesa  
  
QUE?-respondió ron alzando los hombros y haciendo una mueca de "yo no hice nada":  
  
SI SIGUES ASI NO VAS A LLEGAR A NADA!!- reprendió a ron  
  
A QUE TE REFIERES??-añadió ron  
  
COMO QUE A QUE?? TU BIEN SABES QUE TE MUERES POR HERMIONE NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE-dijo harry lanzándole una mirada furtiva al chico pelirrojo.  
  
"acaso harry ya sabe su secreto ¿?, acaso era tan obvio ¿? Y si hermione ya se había dado cuenta" ron no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho harry en ese aquel ultimo momento...  
  
CALMATE QUE YO NO DIRE NADA-lo interrumpió harry dándole una pequeña mirada de confianza.  
  
NO ES ESO, ESQUE EN VERDAD NO ME GUSTA-exclamo ron  
  
SI CLARO – dándole una pequeña sonrisita y volviendo a estudiar.  
  
Esa noche ron no había podido pegar un ojo tenia insomnio por esa chica que en verdad lo traía loco, no paraba de pensar en ella ¿Por qué si le gustaba tanto no podían parar de pelear?? Que pasaba acaso hermione no sentía lo mismo por el?? Pero que le pasaba ¿? querría tanto a hermione para declarle sus sentimientos??  
  
Ala mañana siguiente ron estaba súper cansado no había podido dormir por pensar en hermione toda la noche, cuando harry lo vio le pregunto si había tenido mala noche o que le pasaba...  
  
HARRY CREO QUE TIENES RAZON...- admitió ron  
  
DE QUE HABLAS??- pregunto confundido harry  
  
CREO QUE ME GUSTA HERMIONE- declaro ron  
  
Harry paso una mano ala boca para poder contener la risa tan espontánea que no pudo mas la soltó sonó casi como si una bomba hubiera aterrizado en los terrenos de hogwarts y todo el cuarto se le quedo viendo mientras que ron hacia una seña de que no había pasado nada y que podían volver a sus asuntos...  
  
NO ME DIGAS QUE NO DORMISTE NADA SOLO PARA DESCUBRIR QUE SI TE GUSTABA- pregunto impaciente harry  
  
MMMMMM... MEJOR VAYAMOS A DESAYUNAR QUE MUERO DE HAMBRE- cambio el tema ron ya que estaba tan rojo que se confundía en su pelo.  
  
Al llegar al comedor harry se sentó enfrente de hermione para que ron se pudiera sentar junto de ella; Alos 5 minutos el correo había llegado junto con una carta para hermione que la chica abrió desesperadamente ,harry de chismoso preguntó de quien era la carta mientras que hermione la leía y decía en un tomo rápido: VICTOR.  
  
Ron estaba lleno de furia no podía creer que aunque hermione ya lo había mandado a freír papas el año pasado le siguiera escribiendo...  
  
QUERIDA HERMIONE:  
  
SIENTO NO HABERTE ESCRITO ESTOS DIAS PERO ESTABA DE GIRA EN LO DE LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH; YA QUE E REGRESADO A BULGARIA LO PRIMERO QUE HICE FUE MANDAR ESTA CARTA, TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO OJALA NOS PODAMOS VER PRONTO...  
  
BESOS: VICTOR KRUM  
  
QUE TE ESCRIBE ESE TAL VICKY- dijo ron en un tono desagradable  
  
QUE ME EXTRAÑA POR QUE? TE INCOMODA EN ALGO??- discutió volviendo hermione a su comida.  
  
PARA NADA-añadió ron imitándola  
  
Ala mitad del desayuno dumbledore pidió dirigir unas palabras e levanto y dijo...  
  
COMO YA SABEN ESTAN A PUNTO DE TERMINAR LOS EXAMENES Y LOS ALUMNOS DE 7° CURSO ESTAN APUNTO DE GRADUARSE Y PARA FESTEJARLES SU DIA VA A HABER UN BAILE DE GRADUACION ESPERO NO FALTEN Y SEA DE SU AGRADO GRACIAS – señalo dumbledore volviendo a sentar en su silla a seguir desayunando  
  
Terminado esto empezaron los murmullos de los estudiantes... y harry dijo: GENIAL AHORA A QIEN INVITARE AL BAILE??  
  
APUESTO QUE NUCHAS CHICAS ESTARIAN DISPUESTAS A ACOMPAÑARTE AL BAILE HARRY- señalo hermione  
  
SI, PERO NO CON LA QUE YO QUIERO IR...-dijo lamentándose harry  
  
BUENO LOS DEJO POR QUE TENGO QUE SEGUIR ESTUDIANDO ¡PROVECHO!-exclamó hermione acomodando su silla en la mesa  
  
VAS ¡!- indico harry a ron con una mirada penetrante  
  
EHH.... HERMIONE??- dijo algo tímido ron  
  
SI??- señalo hermione poniéndose bastante roja QUISIERAS IR AL BAILE DE GRADUACIO CONMIGO??-pregunto ron poniéndose rojo como tomate  
  
EHH... CLARO –añadió hermione muy apenada saliendo feliz del salón.  
  
(N/A: GRACIAS ADIOS TERMINE EL RIMER CAPITULO OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN REVIEWS PARA MEJORAR MI HISTORIA XD GRACIAS) 


	2. SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

Ron estaba feliz, no podía creer que hermione aceptara ir con el al baile después de que le había contestado tan feo.  
  
TIENES SUERTE – dijo harry  
  
POR QUE?-pregunto ron  
  
VAS A IR AL BAILE CON LA MUJER A LA QUE QUIERES MIENTRAS QUE YO...-comento harry  
  
PUES CON QUIERES IR Y YO TE AYUDO...- exclamó ron  
  
NO, MEJOR AY QUE IR YENDO ALA CLASE DE TRANSFORMACIONES SI NO QUEREMOS TENER CASTIGO-dijo harry  
  
BUENO...-señalo ron  
  
Los dos corrieron hasta el aula de la profesora macgonagal y se dieron cuenta que habían llegado justo a tiempo...  
  
-2 SEMANAS DESPUES-  
  
Ron ya se había arreglado para la noche de graduación con su mejor túnica de gala, mientras que harry estaba parado frente al espejo tratando de aplacar el testarudo cabello castaño que portaba sin respuesta alguna...  
  
BUENO ENTONCES HARRY YA ME PUEDES CONTAR QUIEN TE VA A ACOMPAÑAR ESTA NOCHE?-pregunto entusiasmado ron.  
  
BUENO ESTE... GINNY-dijo en voz baja.  
  
QUE??? COMO??? CUANDO???- dijo ron exaltado.  
  
SI COMO VERAS TU HERMANA ME A EMPEZADO A GUSTAR ESTE AÑO Y PUES LA INVITE AL BAILE Y ACEPTO-dijo harry un tanto rojizo.  
  
ESPERO QUE NO LE HAGAS NADA A MIHERMANA POR QUE SI HACES UN MOVIMIENTO EN FALSO AUNQUE SEAS MI AMIGO NO TE LA VAS A ACABAR-grito ron enfurecido...  
  
CALMATE SABES QUE YO NUNCA LE HARIA DAÑO A UNA DAMA Y MUCHO MENOS A TU HERMANA-comento harry tranquilo.  
  
BUENO... ESTE... MIRA SI NO BAJAMOS A TIEMPO NUESTRAS CITAS SE VAN A ENOJAR- dijo ron en un tono pícaro saliendo del cuarto de chicos, seguido por harry.  
  
En cuestión de segundos harry se dio cuenta que ginny ya estaba esperándolo...  
  
ESTAS MUY BONITA-dijo harry un poco tímido  
  
GRACIAS TU IGUAL ESTAS GUAPO- dijo ginny poniéndose roja como tomate  
  
Ron también se dio cuenta de algo ... hermione todavía no había bajado fue y le pregunto a ginny que estaba platicando plenamente con harry si había visto a hermione... ginny señalo para las escaleras y ron voltio rápidamente ; era hermione con una túnica azul turquesa y el cabello liso.. Estaba hermosa y no era el único que se había dado cuenta casi todos habían volteado a verla...  
  
Ron no dudo y fue a ayudarla a bajar las escaleras le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo al oído:  
  
ESTAS HERMOSA.  
  
Hermione se puso un tanto roja solo pudo contestar un tímido: GRACIAS  
  
LOs dos bajaron junto con harry y ginny al comedor que ya estaba arreglado para salón de baile y había un letrero que cambiaba de color cada 3 segundos y decía "felicidades a los graduados".  
  
Harry y ginny bailaron casi toda la noche y a veces cuando ellos pensaban que nadie los veía se daban uno que otro tierno beso De piquito en la boca; mientras que hermione y ron preferían hablar tranquilamente en la mesa muy agarraditos de la mano...  
  
Y QUE PIENSAS SER DE GRANDE RON?-pregunto hermione  
  
MMM TALVES LO MISMO QUE MI PADRE ESTE ULTIMO AÑO ME HA LLAMADO MUCHO LA ATENCION...-contesto ron felizmente Y TU???  
  
PUES...-pensó hermione-TALVES ME GUSTARIA SER MAESTRA  
  
GENIAL-dijo ron YO SE QUE TE IRIA BASTANTE BIEN-  
  
Se quedaron un momento callados cuando ron se atrevió a preguntar...  
  
EH HERMIONE?-preguntó ron  
  
SI RON?-respondió hermione pensando "será que me vaya a preguntar que si quiero ser su novia o que si me quiero casar con el XD"  
  
EH...-Dijo ron"no puedo hacerlo y si me dice que no?? –ME PASAS LA SAL?- termino la oración  
  
Hermione se indigno... "como era posible que me pidiera la sal??? Soy una tonta como pude creer que ron weasley seria un chico tierno y preocupado???", hermione enfadada le paso la sal y salio un tanto humillada del salón...  
  
HERMIONE?? ADONDE VAS??-grito ron parándose un tanto angustiado...  
  
(N/A: LES GUSTO?? A MI NO TANTO CREO QUE ESTUVO UNA TANTO ABURRIDO PERO DEJEN REVIEWS PARA DARME IDEAS DE QUE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO... GRACIAS) 


	3. DONDE ESTAS?

Ron no entendía que pasaba no sabia que hacer pero después de varios segundos se decidió a seguirla y luchar por ese amor tan grande que sentía por ella ,supuso que había salido del castillo entonces cuando salio Alos jardines vio que supuso bien ella estaba sentada en una roca grande de espaldas , ron la tomo del hombro e hizo que volteara cuando la chica accedió ron se dio cuenta que hermione tenia unas ligeras lagrimas sobre sus coloradas mejillas ;ron la agarro por el cuello y con los pulgares fue quitándoselas una a una ron había comprendido la situación hermione si lo quería y al parecer lo quería mucho..  
  
RON... ESTE YO QUERIA DECIRTE QUE...-dijo hermione sollozando  
  
Ron no dejo que hermione hablara mas pues el pelirrojo ya la había cautivado con un beso apasionado que hermione respondió con gusto y felicidad, al separarse ron de sus tiernos labios hermione quiso que nunca acabara los 2 sonrieron y esa fue la ultima noche de ron y hermione juntos...  
  
***+++***+++***+++***  
  
Luego de 8 meses todos ya habían empezado un trabajo... ron como ayudante de su papa en el ministerio de magia, harry como director de hogwarts, hermione en Rumania al cuidado de dragones... hermione, ron y harry casi no se veían a pesar de que harry y ron hablaban por chimenea una ves por mes para ver si todo marchaba bien...  
  
Una noche harry pensaba descansar en su oficina después de un arduo labor...  
  
HARRY?  
  
De repente apareció una cabeza conocida en la chimenea que hace tiempo que no veía..  
  
HOLA SEÑORA COMO ESTA TODO POR ALLA??  
  
BIEN HARRY COMO ESTAS TÚ?  
  
IGUAL QUE SIMEPRE DE MARAVILLA ,COMO SE ENCUENTRA SU ESPOSO EL SEÑOR WEASLEY??  
  
MUY BIEN GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR EL TAMBIEN TE MANDA SALUDOS CARIÑO, BUENO A LO QUE VENGO .. COMO YA SABRAS SE ACERCA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI HIJO RON Y PLANEAMOS HACERLE UNA FIESTA SORPRESA Y NECESITO TU AYUDA INFORMALES SUS AMIGOS DE HOGWARTS QUIERO QUE SEA UN CUMPLEAÑOS INOLVIDABLE  
  
COMO NO CON MUCHO GUSTO YO LES COMUNICO-añadió harry con una amable sonrisa  
  
BUENO YA ME TENGO QUE MARCHAR ME DIO GUSTO VOLVERTE A ENCONTRAR ,AH SE ME OLVIDABA EL PROXIMO LUNES A LAS 10!! TE ESPERO ADIOS!!  
  
Se oyó un ligero puff y la cabeza de la señora weasley había desaparecido.+  
  
Hace mucho tiempo que harry no había visto ala señora weasley y le dio mucho gusto haberla visto!! Cuando se acordó que le tenia que avisar a los amigos de ron rápidamente se acordó de.. Hermione y neville y saco un pergamino y les escribió a los dos que vinieran lo mas pronto posible y la mando por medio de hedwig...  
  
Al mañana siguiente harry se había despertado alas 8:00 de la mañana como siempre justo cuando se vestía vio que una lechuza aguardaba en su ventana harry se acerco a ella le desamarro la carta y se dio cuenta que era la caligrafía de neville..  
  
HOLA:  
  
CUANTO ME ALEGRO OIR NOTICIAS DE USTEDES YA ME ESTABA PREOCUPANDO... QUIERO FELICITARTE POR TU NUEVO PUESTO EN DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS ESPERO QUE TE VALLA DE MARAVILLA .YO POR MI PARTE ME HA IDO SUPER BIEN EN EL TRABAJO YA TENGO NOVIA SE LLAMA BRENDA ES UAN NIÑA HERMOSA QUE EN EL MOMENTO QUE LA VI SUPE QUE ERA LA ELEGIDA PARA PASAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA CONMIGO... BUENO YA NO TE ABURRO MAS EN ESTA CARTA Y TE CUENTO TODO EN LA FIESTA DE RON!  
  
RECUERDOS:  
NEVILLE  
  
***+++***+++***+++***  
  
Hermione había llegado en la madrugada de su trabajo había ayudado a una dragona a parir..  
  
ESTE TRABAJO ME TIENE EXHAUSTA... comento a su compañera de trabajo  
  
LO SE AMI TAMBIEN ME TIENE EXHAUSTA... comento celeste (la compañera de trabajo de hermione)  
  
MIRA –dijo celeste-CREO QUE TIENES UNA LECHUZA...!!!  
  
NO PUEDE SER ES LA LECHUZA DE HARRY!!!-comento hermione emocionada  
  
Rápidamente la chica abrió la carta ...  
  
QUERIDA HERMIONE:  
  
HACE TANTO TIEMOP QUE NO SE DE TI LO ULTIMO QUE SE ESQUE TE FUISTE A RUMANIA A SABER MAS DE LOS DRAGONES...ESPERO QUE ESTES MUY BIEN, ESTA CARTA TIENE EL FIN DE COMUNICARTE QUE LA SRA. WEASLEY ESTA ORGANIZANDO UNA FIIESTA SORPRESA DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA RON OJALA NO FALTES TE ESPERO...  
  
UN ABRAZO:  
HARRY  
  
Hermione se puso feliz que harry le escribiera pero mas al saber que el motivo era RON...  
  
QUE DIJISTE???-pregunto celeste  
  
EH..MMM RON- dijo apenada  
  
QUIEN ES???-comento celeste-AMIGO TUYO?  
  
MM PUES MASOMENOS POR QUE NOS QUERIAMOS MUCHO PERO AL YO VENIRME A RUMANIA NO QUEDAMOS EN NADA-dijo con nostalgia hermione...  
  
ERA DE EL LA CARTA??  
  
PUES NO ES DE OTRO AMIGO.. QUE ME COMUNICA QUE VA SER LA FIESTA DE RON PERO NO SE SI IR ,ME VA DAR MUCHA PENA...-comento hermione  
  
SI QUIERES YO TE ACOMPAÑO...-añadió celeste-YA QUE ENTRAMOS EN VACACIONES...  
  
GRACIAS CELESTE!!-hermione fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga. "era su salvación"  
  
***+++***+++***+++***  
  
(Ron no había dejado de vivir con sus padres ya que su empleo no cubría con el dinero suficiente para comprarse un apartamento)  
  
El lunes por la mañana ron había bajado a toda prisa esperando que lo felicitaran pero se puso triste cuando se dio cuenta que su mama había dejado una nota que se iba a ir de compras con su papa y que tal vez no regresarían si no hasta la tarde.  
  
Ron es mañana no tenia nada que hacer así que se fue al trabajo a terminar cosas pendientes ya que nadie se haba acordado de su cumpleaños  
  
***+++***+++***+++***  
  
Harry ya se estaba preparando par la fiesta de ron y se sentó a esperar a neville y hermione que quedaron de aparecerse en su despacho ,harry siguió acomodando sus cosas cuando oyó un puff eran hermione y una chica que nunca había conocido pero que era muy bella era delgada pelo negro un poco largo y sobre todo un buen cuerpo..  
  
Hermione rápidamente se fue corriendo a los brazos de harry a decirle cuanto lo extrañaba harry tambien la extrañaba mucho le hacia falta ,al ver hermione que harry no quitaba los oijos de encima de celeste se la presento...  
  
A SI, CELESTE EL ES HARRY..  
  
Y HARRY ELLA ES CELESTE QUE ANDA SOLTERITA POR CIERTO  
  
Celeste se puso bastante roja y le dio un codazo a su amiga.  
  
HOLA-dijo harry abriéndole la mano para poder estrecharla  
  
HOLA –Le respondió celeste en un tono pícaro.  
  
Harry sonrió  
  
Después de un rato de charlar acerca de sus vidas se oyó un PUM era neville con su novia Que habían viajado a través de la red FLU.  
  
La novia de neville era morenita y muy bonita tenia cara de buena gente todos se saludaron y decidieron emprender la marcha hacia la casa de ron...  
  
(N/A:jeje espero que les haya gustado este capitulo luego ya va haber mas intensidad en las parejas no olviden dejar reviews para mejorar mi historia!!XD) 


	4. POR QUE UN TE AMO?

Mientras tanto ron había llegado ala oficina y vio que no estaba solo estaba la secretaria de su papa Ángela ,la muchacha se levanto y con una tierna sonrisa lo saludo y le lo felicito ,ron no podía creer que la única persona que se acordara de su cumpleaños fuera la secretaria de su papa pero no estaba del todo desanimado la secretaria era bastante linda era muy blanca ,delgada con cabello castaño y un poco mas bajita que el cuando hubo terminado con el trabajo ron invito ala chica a su casa ya que no estarían sus papas y seria un buen momento para conocerla mejor..  
  
***+++***+++***+++***  
  
mientras tanto en la casa de los weasley todo mundo estaba preparando cosas poniendo globos preparando el pastel ,cuando de repente oyeron voces todo mundo supuso que era ron con alguien mas apagaron las luces todo mundo se escondió..  
  
Ron había abierto la puerta y había dejado las llaves en la mesita del recibidor cuando prendió la luz... todo el mundo grito:  
  
SSSSSOOOOORRRRRPPPPPRRRREEEESSSSAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron estaba anonadado no sabia que decir estaban "todos allá tanto como sus papas hermanos tíos maestros como sus amigos harry neville y... hermione??? Ron se dio media vuelta para verificar que haya visto hermione hace tiempo que no la veía como ella aquí? rápidamente todos fueron a abrazarlo su mama no dejaba de besarlo y llego hasta incomodarle tal acto luego se dio cuenta cuanta gente había ahí que hace tiempo que no veía!! Como : hagrid neville dumbledore etc.... pero se había acordado que había venido con alguien .. Ángela rápidamente lo agarro por el hombro y fue presentándola uno por uno y la dejo con su papa y dumbledore hablando cosas del trabajo y fue recorriendo la sala hasta llegar con sus amigos que no habían tenido tiempo de felicitarlo personalmente!!  
  
HOLA-dijo ron pasivamente cuando sus amigos se voltearon para darle un caluroso abrazo  
  
Mientras que hermione le daba un beso en la mejilla Con un tierno- FELICIDADES-de susurro  
  
Ron podía ocultar lo apenado que estaba cuando hermione le pidió que salieran un minuto al jardín ron asentó con la cabeza y salieron  
  
FELICIDADES  
  
GRACIAS  
  
HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEIA-comunico la chica  
  
SI YO.. EH .. PUES.. TE EXTRAÑABA-comento ron  
  
SI LO SE YO TEMBIEN TE EXTRAÑE...  
  
SABES-empezó la chica-CREO QUE NUNCA DEJAMOS CLARO LO DE LA NOCHE DE GRADUACION –termino la oración un poco roja  
  
SI NO LO HE PODIDO OLVIDAR  
  
PERO AHORA VEO QUE ESTAS CON OTRA CHICA ANGELA .. O ME EQUIVOCO??  
  
SI SE LLAMA ANGELA- contesto el chico-PERO TE EQUIVOCAS NO ESTOY CON ELLA  
  
AHH QUE TONTA SOY –dijo un poco roja  
  
YO NO TE VEO ASI-dijo el pelirrojo  
  
Ron la agarro por el brazo y hermione se volteo..  
  
SABES CREO QUE PODRIAMOS VOLVER A INTENTARLO  
  
Ron no respondió con palabras si no que bajo su mano hasta la cintura le dio un tiron y acercaron sus labios dándose un lento y tierno beso que hermione obviamente correspondió  
  
Ala mitad de ese beso Hermione le dijo TE AMO ron se separo inmediatamente no estaba seguro si para corresponder una carga tan grande como un te amo que hermione quería formalizar ya la relación??  
  
Ron nunca había pensado en eso.. Y su vida de soltero???..  
  
Hijos ya?? No era posible ron no sabia que hacer así que entro ala casa y se dirigió a su cuarto se acostó en su cama mirando al techo enseguida sonó la puerta era harry..  
  
QUE TE PASA?-H  
  
PS ESQUE HERMIONE..-R  
  
SI VI QUE ESTABAN MUY ACARAMELADITOS EH??-H  
  
PERO ME DIJO TE AMO ,TU CREES QUE SE QUIERA CASAR YA Y TENER HIJOS? NI SIQUIERA GANO BIEN Y ACABO DE SALIR DE LA ESCUELA POR QUE ESTO PASA TAN RAPIDO-dijo exaltado poniéndose ambas manos en la cara..  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJA-H  
  
COMO CREES QUE HERMIONE SE QUIERA CASAR?? APENAS COMIENZA SU TRABAJO SE QUE TE QUIERE PERO NO CREO QUE QUIERA ADELANTAR LAS COSAS!!-H  
  
ESTAS EXAGERANDOO!!-LO TOMASTE MUY A PECHO..-H  
  
Cuando de repente se oyó de nuevo la puerta era hermione un poco confundida..  
  
RON PODRIAMOS HABLAR???-dijo hermione..  
  
(N/A: este capitulo lo hice deprisa por que una amiga me estaba molestando espero que les guste el próximo será mejor XD y con mas calma!!!) 


	5. VIAJE PARA TODOS

Hermione había sacado a ron del cuarto hasta llevarlo de nuevo al jardín, ron estaba asustado no sabia que hacer entonces al ver q hermione esto ella decidió empezar...  
  
EH... RON?? POR QUE TE FUISTE ¿? HICE ALGO MAL ¿? DIME...-dijo hermione  
  
BUENO ESQUE LA VERDAD YO NO...-contesto ron.  
  
¿¿FUE POR LO QUE DIJIE DE MI SENTIMIENTOS HACIA TI?? ES LA VERDAD RON TE AMO...  
  
Ron no podía asimilar lo que oía estaba mas helado que nunca no sabia que hacer ni mucho menos que decir...  
  
Hermione no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba y dijo:  
  
¿¿ES LO QUE SIENTO RON, NO LO TOMES A MAL QUE ACASO TU NO ME AMAS??(N/A: que cursilería pero que va ¬__¬)  
  
PUES TE QUIERO MUCHO DE ESO NO AY DUDA...-comento ron avergonzado  
  
Hermione sonrió y le dio un tierno beso cuando harry interrumpió...  
  
Hmm hmm... ESTE... RON? VAMOS APARTIR TÚ PASTEL!! –dijo harry un poco apenado.  
  
ASI YA VOY NO ME TARDO-dijo ron  
  
Ron estaba un tanto aliviado había pensado mal se había apresurado entonces tomo a hermione de la mano y entraron ala casa...  
  
El resto de la fiesta estuvo muy bien ron y hermione no volvieron a hablar esa noche; no por que no querían si no por que no dejaban a ron en paz...  
  
***+++***+++***+++***  
  
En otra parte harry estaba divertido platicando con celeste neville y Brenda  
  
Y CELESTE EN QUE TRABAJAS?-pregunto harry  
  
SOY AYUDANTE DE HERMIONE CON LOS DRAGONES-respondió celeste  
  
SABES TIENES UN NOMBRE BASTANTE TIERNO-dijo algo apenado harry  
  
GRACIAS Y.. TIENES NOVIA? –pregunto algo esperanzada celeste.  
  
PUES HACE TIEMPO QUE NO VEO A UNA CHICA QUE ME TRAIA LOCO Y TU?-pregunto también harry  
  
PUES NO ESTOY ESPERANDO A MI PRINCIPE AZUL...TODAVIA-respondió la chica algo roja  
  
Y QUE LE PASO A ESA CHICA QUE TE TRAIA LOCO??-pregunto celeste confundida  
  
PUES ESQUE DESDE MI ULTIMO AÑO EN HOGWARTS NO LA HE VISTO NO ME A ESCRITO Y PUES LO UNICO QUE SE ESQUE ESTA CURSANDO SU ULITMO AÑO EN LA ESCUELA...dijo  
  
AH...Y TU POR QUE NO LE HAS ESCRITO?-pregunto la chica  
  
PUES...-"celeste tiene razón" pensó harry "quizás y ginny estaba esperando que el le escribiera pero acaso sentía lo mismo por aquella chica? o celeste le había movido el tapete??"  
  
Mientras que neville y Brenda hablaban bastante acarameladitos en el sillón de la esquina dándose unos largos besos involucrando la lengua... En eso se oyó alguien entro ala casa era alguien con cabello rojo era una niña inconfundible era ginny  
  
Ginny fue rápidamente a felicitar a su hermano ya había acabado las clases y ron la extrañaba mucho al igual que harry, harry se dio cuenta que ginny había llegado y se disculpo un momento con celeste..  
  
Se apresuro hasta llegar con ginny y le dio un fuerte abrazo que la chica no correspondió harry se separo de ella ..  
  
ME DA GUSTO VERTE!-H  
  
POR QUE HARRY?-G  
  
QUE PASO?-H  
  
POR QUE NINGUNA CARTA TUYA POR QUE NINGUNA NOTICIA?-G  
  
ESQUE YO IGUAL ESPERA LAGO TUYO PENSE QUE YA ME HABIAS OLVIDADO...-H  
  
ESO YA NO IMPORTA QUIERO DECIRTE QUE YA HICE MI VIDA Y TENGO NOVIO...-G  
  
PERO PENSE QUE TENIAMOS ALGO GINNY... DIME QUIEN ES?? –H  
  
DRACO, DRACO MALFOY-G  
  
Al oír esa palabras le retumbaron en la cabeza "como draco su peor enemigo y ahora con la mujer que le gustaba??", sabia que se lo tenia merecido era un tonto por que no le escribió pero pues se dio cuenta que no le dolió mucho como el pensaba le dio un abrazo y se alejo regreso con celeste que la había dejado esperando..  
  
***+++***+++***+++*** Ron se había acercado de nuevo con harry y había tenido oportunidad de conocer a celeste después de un tiempo harry le volvió a pedir perdón a celeste pero tenia que hablar de algo con ron  
  
EHH YA TE VI CON CELESTE PERO QUE NO TE GUSTABA MI HERMANA??-R  
  
SI BUENO UN POCO PERO YA TIENE NOVIO-H  
  
SI MI HERMANA QUIEN??-R  
  
MALFOY-H  
  
QUE?? COMO NO AHORITA MISMO VOY A HABLAR CON GINNY-R  
  
ESPERA PRIMERO ALO QUE VINE.. QUERIA DARTE TU REGALO le dio unos boletos ..  
  
GRACIAS-R  
  
SON PARA IR DE VIAJE A CANCUN CON TODOS LOS GASTOS PAGADOS Y CON TODOS NOSOTROS TUS AMIGOS!!-H  
  
PUES GRACIAS-R  
  
PERO LO TIENES QUE UTILIZAR EN ESTA SEMANA SI NO SE CADUCAN-H  
  
OK-R  
  
QUE TE PARECE SI SALIMOS EL MIERCOLES??-H  
  
GENIAL Y A QUIEN LES DIGO??-R  
  
PUES ALOS QUE TU QUIERAS..-H  
  
Ron y harry regresaron con celeste y rápidamente como ron sabia que a harry le gusta celeste la invito y quedo encantada..  
  
Luego se fue con hermione que le dio gracias con un tierno beso en la boca; luego se dirigió con neville y Brenda que felices aceptaron y le quedaban 2 boletos fe con ginny y le dio uno y no perdió oportunidad para reclamarle lo de malfoy..  
  
COMO ES ESO DE QUE ANDAS CON MALFOY??-R  
  
UY YA TE FUE CON EL CHISME HARRY-G  
  
SI OPR QUE ES MI AMIGO Y LE INTERESAS!!-R  
  
PUES NO PARECE POR QUE NO SE COMUNICO CON MIGO TODO ESTE AÑO!!-G  
  
COMO QUIERAS PERO SI ESE PATAN TE HACE ALGO SE LAS VA VER CONMIGO!!-dijo ron enojado  
  
Ya solo le faltaba un boleto a quien se lo daría entonces recordó a Ángela ,siempre se había llevado muy bien y habían tenido una amistad muy sana así que fue con ella y le dio el boleto Ángela estaba muy agradecida con ron le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió con el señor weasley hablando sobre el trabajo..  
  
(N/Ah primero que nada gracias por los reviews poquitos pero bonitos ah y luego ya se enteraran de lo que le paso a krum jeje no se olviden de dejarme mas reviews para ayudarme con la historia!!) 


	6. UN VIAJE PARA RECORDAR

El lunes en la mañana todos se habían quedado de ver en el aeropuerto muggle, llego ron y pudo ver de lejos a hermione y a celeste saludo a hermione con un tierno beso de piquito y a celeste con un beso en la mejilla...  
  
BUEN DIA-comento celeste  
  
BUENOS DIAS-dijo ron bostezando  
  
PUES LOS DEMAS YA SE RETRASARON BASTANTE-exclamo hermione  
  
Después de 5 min. Llegaron en bola los demás ,ron cuando se fijo bien vio 3 cabezas pelirrojas y voltio al piso "que?? 3 cabezas pelirrojas debería de ser solo ginny" entonces volvió a mirar y se dio cuanta que eran los gemelos  
  
QUE?-pregunto ron a sus hermanos  
  
NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE A CANCUN-dijo fred sonriendo  
  
PERO SI NADIE LOS INVITO-contesto ron  
  
ESTE ES UN PAIS LIBRE HERMANITO ADEMAS NO QUERIAMOS QUE TE DIVIRTIERAS TU SOLO-se refirió george  
  
ADEMAS NO SOMOS LOS UNICOS COLADOS –señalo fred a un chico güero bastante alto  
  
"malfoy?? Como puede ser???? Tal vez sus hermanos los dejaria pero a malfoy no señor!!"  
  
QUE HACE ESTE AQUÍ –le pregunto ron a harry  
  
NO SE PERO NO ES MAS QUE UN COLADO NADA BIEN RECIBIDO-dijo harry  
  
COMO SE ATREVE-dijo ron haciendo una mueca de asco  
  
TE LO PERDISTE RON LOS GEMELOS LE HICIERONUNA BROMA INCREIBLE!!-dijo harry  
  
DE QUE FUE??-pregunto ron impaciente  
  
NO PUES LOS GEMELOS NOS OFRECIERON CARAMELOS A NEVILE A MALFOY Y AMI PERO NEVILLE Y YO NO ACEPTAMOS CONOCIENDO A FRED Y GEORGE NUNCA ACEPTARIAMOS ESOS CARAMELOS PERO MALFOY ACEPTO!!-dijo harry irrumpiendo a carcajadas  
  
Y QUE PASO –pregunto ron feliz  
  
PUES SE ESTUVO ECHANDO UNOS PEDOS TODO EL CAMINO!!-dijo harry tratando de calmar las carcajadas  
  
Y QUE PASO LUEGO?- dijo ron imitando a harry  
  
PUES SE LOS ECHABA BASTANTE FUERTES Y TODO EL MUNDO SE LE ALEJO DE EL EN EL COCHE ¡!  
  
Y GINNY ESTABA MAS QUE ROJA!! NO LO PODÍA CREER ¡!-dijo con impaciencia harry, mientras que ron reía a carcajada abierta  
  
RON, HARRY!! YA TENEMOS QUE ABORDAR-dijo hermione llevándose de la mano a ron...  
  
Ya en el avión se sentaron de la siguiente manera  
  
Ron-Hermione  
  
Ginny-draco  
  
Harry-Celeste  
  
Fred –george-Ángela(N/A: ay aviones con asientos para tres personas por si alguien tiene duda)  
  
Neville-Brenda  
  
Se la pasaron bastante bien Neville se la pasando durmiendo, harry y celeste platicando, draco estaba centrado en su laptop y ginny leyendo una revista muggle ,ron y hermione puro beso y apapacho y los gemelos y Ángela platique y platique..  
  
Llegaron y hacia un buen de calor y rápidamente pidieron un taxi para que los llevara al hotel "HILTON" llegaron y estaba muy elegante rápidamente pidieron sus habitaciones pero no sabían como pedirlas así que cada uno fue pidiendo como quería ...  
  
Ron y hermione pidieron una para los dos --PISO 7--  
  
Harry una para el --PISO 8--  
  
Celeste sola igual --PISO 8--  
  
Brenda y neville una para los dos --PISO 4--  
  
Ángela una para ella sola --PISO 7--  
  
Fred y george uno para ellos --PISO 7—  
  
Rápido todos se fuero a cambiar por trajes de baño eran como las 8:00 de la noche pero estaban impacientes para meterse al agua..  
  
Hermione traía un bikini negro de triangulitos, ron un bañador azul marino con amarillo a los lados, ginny un bikini deportivo morado, malfoy uno negro, harry uno naranja, Brenda uno completo verde, neville uno amarillo, Ángela un bikini de short naranja con lunares negros y los gemelos estaban iguales con su bañador negro con franjas rojas...  
  
Todos fueron directamente al mar estaba el mar transparente y calientito esa noche era muy romántica..  
  
(N/A: OJALA LES GUSTE DEJEN REVIEWS LOS QUIERO JEJE) 


	7. NUEVO AMOR

"este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga la gusanito 85 jejejeje para que ya sea feliz y me deje de molestar!!! ¬¬"  
  
Todo era prefecto las olas el mar ni tan frió ni tan caliente ... ron y hermione se la pasaron abrazados en el mar dándose uno que otro besito mientras que ginny platicaba alegremente con neville y Brenda que malfoy no le hacia mucha gracia platicar con un muggle pero se aguanto..Y harry nadaba tristemente cuando..  
  
Llego celeste con un bikini bastante provocativo de color rojo era pues bastante diminuto y le sentaba muy bien, harry se quedo anonadado de tan impresionante acontecimiento salio del mar tomo a celeste de la mano y la ayudo a meterse.  
  
Se ven tan lindos!!-dijo hermione-si ella no esta nada mal-respondió ron haciendo una mueca que hermione no pudo comprender-estoy hablando de los dos!, no como celeste se ve en bikini ¬¬... -UPS perdón...^ ^  
  
Al otro lado george platicaba animosamente con Ángela, bueno y tienes novio??-pregunto angustiado el chico...-pues no ^ ^' y tu??-pues tampoco... creo que estoy esperando a mi chica ideal...-y cual es esa chica ideal-dijo Ángela tímidamente –pues no se tal vez que se parezca a ti-dijo george picaramente-eh... gracias...-dijo Ángela tornándose roja como tomate...  
  
Harry y celeste platicaban tranquilamente uno muy pegado al otro digamos que ya se habían hecho muy "amigos" ...-Es impresionante el mar nunca lo había conocido..-comento harry-si yo viví toda mi infancia aquí es realmente hermoso...-dijo la chica-Ósea que conoces muchos lugares de aquí no??-Pues si ^ ^'-repuso celeste –pues recomienda un lindo lugar para cenar no???-Pues si nada a cambiado aquí.. Yo les recomendaría lorenzillos...  
  
Harry les comento sobre salir a cenar y al parecer esa idea dio gusto a todos puesto que no habían comido nada desde el avión así que rápidamente salieron del mar para cambiarse e ir a cenar...  
  
Rápidamente todos iban llegando ala entrada del hotel donde se habían quedado de ver... pidieron 2 taxis y salieron hacia el restaurante ...  
  
Entraron al restaurante y una señorita muy amable les indico el lugar donde podían tomar asiento todos se sentaron la mesa era un poco chica para 11 personas pero aun así todos cabían...aplastados pero cabían...  
  
Al poco rato ordenaron, ron se dio cuenta que la comida era un poquito cara pero no dio mucha importancia puesto que para suerte suya cada quien pagaría lo que iba a comer ...  
  
Ginny que estaba en una de las esquinas veía con recelo a harry que platicaba muy feliz con celeste reían a cada rato y cada vez se ponían mas juntos cuando hermione le pregunto...  
  
-todavía te gusta harry???-Pues no lo se...-repuso la pelirroja mirando al suelo –pues a mí me parece que si ve nada mas como los ves!!! Estas celosa!!! –Dijo hermione en voz baja mientras que ginny se ponía levemente del color de su pelo,-puede que si pero se que también quiero a draco ,es una buena persona... –comento ginny mientras que hermione hacia una mueca de disgusto...y se volteo para platicar con ron..  
  
Te esta gustando Cancún amor??-pregunto ron-si!! Es tan romántico ,talvez me podría ligar un extranjero no se el de aquella mesa???-dijo hermione apuntando hacia la esquina del restaurante donde estaba situada una mesa de chavos bastante guapos...  
  
-no me causa gracia ¬¬ -reprendió el chico pelirrojo-jejeje ron sabes que mi corazón es solo para ti!!! –dijo hermione...-esta bien-repuso el chico –Este ...Hermione??-dijo ron-si ron???-repuso la chica con intriga-te amo...- contesto el pelirrojo, mientras que hermione sonriendo le dio un tierno beso en la boca...  
  
Me dio gusto haberte conocido celeste no se que haría si no hubieras venido...-dijo harry-ay gracias pero no vas a luchar por ginny???.-comento celeste-No lo creo siento que es feliz con draco y pues pienso que yo también debería de ser feliz con otra persona no lo crees???-repuso harry acercándose poco a poco mientras que celeste adoptaba un color bastante rojo era obvio que se refería a ella.  
  
Cuando estaban apunto de besarse interrumpió el mesero que al llegar con sus respectivas ordenes se separaron y no pudieron ocultar lo avergonzados que estaban...  
  
Comieron muy rico todos lo platillos se veían deliciosos terminaron de comer y seguían platicando ...  
  
Y en que trabajas??-le pregunto Ángela a george..-pues tengo una tienda de bromas con mi hermano que se llama "sortilegios weasley"-a si?? Que bien ^ ^ repuso la chica...  
  
–y pues cuéntame mas sobre ti-dijo el chico-Pues como que quieres saber-no lo se!! Planeas casarte algún día???Tener hijos??-Pregunta george-pues la verdad si planeo tener hijos me encantan los niños y pues casarme igual es algo que deseo con ganas!!-si?? Y como seria ese alguien para casarte???- pregunto el pelirrojo-pues no se... tal vez como tu!!-dijo Ángela con sonrisa picara.. Mientras que george se ponía bastante rojo y lo único que pudo hacer fue aventar una sonrisita bastante tímida.  
  
Eran casi las 12 de la noche y tenían bastante energía así que ron le pregunto a celeste si sabia de un lugar donde podían bailar o algo así mientras que celeste recomendó el "the city" era un poco viejo ya pero era el mas grande, el que mas se llenaba y el que tenia mas fama con las personas.  
  
Neville fred y Brenda se regresaron al hotel ellos no podía ir a otro lugar estaban muy cansados y querían desempacar y así ellos pidieron un taxi aparte...  
  
Los demás Pidieron otra vez 2 taxis y los dirigió al antro (disco) que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí...  
  
Entraron y en efecto estaba muy grande y estaba lleno .... Al principio estaban todos juntos pero luego cada quien se fue por su parte ...  
  
Ron y hermione se fueron al centro donde bailaron casi toda la noche estaban muy felices y realmente enamorados bailaban muy abrazaditos y se daban a cada rato besos realmente largos...  
  
George y Ángela se habían ido a unas de las mesas del rincón y aunque estaban juntitos no podían entender mucho lo que decía el otro...-ESTA PADRE LA DISCO NO???-Grito george –SI ES REALMENTE GRANDE!!-dijo Ángela –Y QUE PIENSAS DE QUE YO TE DE UN BESO???-dijo george gritando pero ala ves muy tímido-QUE? NO TE ENTIENDO-repuso Ángela, george harto de gritar la agarro del cuelo y le planto un apasionado beso de lengua que Ángela no pudo evitar corresponder  
  
Cuando terminaron el beso los 2 sonrieron george el abrazo y así pasaron casi toda la noche a excepción de uno que otro beso que se daban...  
  
Mientras que al otro lado de la disco harry y celeste estaban agarrados de la mano era obvio que se gustaban pero no se atrevían a nada así que celeste se armo de valor se paro enfrente de el ...-Por que no me besas de una buena vez-le dijo celeste sonriendo a lo que harry obedeció muy felizmente la agarro por la cintura la trajo hacia el y le dio un tierno beso .  
  
Terminaron y harry se dio cuenta que ginny estaba llorando viéndolos con cara de desaprobación y salio corriendo...-Ginny espera....  
  
(ojala les haya gustado este capitulo jejeje dejen reviews!!!!)por fis necesito de su ayuda para seguir escribiendo!!!  
  
PD:(-----tengo otro ff de r/hr que se llama dime lo que sientes por mi ^ ^- ----(  
  
**-------dOnT WoRrY Be HaPpY-------** 


	8. ACCIDENTE

Terminaron y harry se dio cuenta que ginny estaba llorando viéndolos con cara de desaprobación y salio corriendo...-Ginny espera....  
  
Harry trato de seguirla pero se dio cuenta que había dejado a celeste sola y que no podría dejarla ya que ahora sentía amor por celeste y ya por ginny no así que volvió con celeste...  
  
Síguela harry yo entenderé si todavía la quieres –dijo celeste agobiada por lo sucedido-No entiende celeste, ginny es del pasado ahora siento algo especial por ti –diciendo esto se dieron un pequeño beso  
  
Mientras tanto hermione vio a ginny correr como alma que se la lleva el diablo dejo solo a ron y fue tras de ella y logro detenerla—  
  
Al detenerla se dio cuenta que estaba llorando...-que te paso ginny???- pregunto hermione-No no pasa nada lo único es que soy una entupida y que ahora me doy cuenta que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde...-dijo ginny cabizbaja  
  
Fue harry verdad?? Por favor dime que paso para eso estoy para que me cuentes!!!-dijo hermione alarmada-Bueno es que pues yo....  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Ginny estaba decidida a decirle harry cuanto lo quería estaba decidida a cortar a draco solo para estar con su verdadero amor ... entones vio a Ángela y a george..  
  
Eh disculpa interrumpirlos...-dijo ginny ,por que cuando llego george y Ángela se estaban dando un cachondo beso-saben donde esta harry???-siguió ginny- este creo que junto a los baños –respondió Ángela avergonzada- gracias –movió la mano ginny y se fue directo a los baños ya llegando ahí oyó una voz...  
  
Por que no me besas de una buena vez?? Ginny se acerco y vio a harry y a ginny besándose se sintió horrible era como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría su futuro con harry estaba acabado y cuando terminaron de besarse harry la vio ella estaba apunto de llorar y salio corriendo no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar era una estupida y todo eso solo por draco...  
  
FIN DE FLASH BACK  
  
Hermione estaba muy apenada pero no podían hacer nada si harry estaba enamorado ya de celeste, no había nada mas que hacer hermione la abrazo y le dijo a ron que ya se querían regresar ...  
  
Ron les dijo a todos y los demás los acompañaron harry celeste y draco se fueron en diferente taxi al de ginny ...  
  
Ala mañana siguiente habían quedado de verse en la piscina , la primera en bajar fue ginny Que pues aunque compartía cuarto con malfoy no habían hablado mucho así que ginny se ahorro las explicaciones y bajo rápidamente antes que malfoy saliera del baño..  
  
Luego llegaron harry y celeste cosa que fue realmente incomoda para ginny así que celeste se dio cuenta de la circunstancia y dejo solo a harry con ginny para que aclararan las cosas con la excusa de que había dejado en su cuarto los lentes de sol...  
  
Ginny creo que debemos aclarar lo de ayer, realmente fue muy penoso para mi y pues ...-dijo harry mientras ginny lo interrumpí-No ay nada que aclarar puesto que ya me di cuenta que pues tu eres feliz y pues yo estoy mejor con draco-dijo ginny tratando de ocultar su dolor ,pero pues ella sabia que hacia lo correcto  
  
-Entonces amigos???-dijo el chico de la cicatriz-Amigos...-dijo ginny con una sonrisa muy falsa  
  
Cuando hubieron terminado la platica, bajo hermione, no dudo y se metió a la alberca con ginny y celeste al ver la cara de ginny supuso que algo había pasado pero se esperaría para preguntarle sobre el suceso que Acababa de acontecer ,en eso bajo celeste y Ángela platicando muy animosamente ¡!1  
  
Se metieron en la alberca y cuando todo el mundo disfrutaba de la compañía llegaron ron y george con cara de preocupación ...  
  
No han visto a fred neville o a Brenda!!!!?????Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo ,todos se miraron con cara asombrada que pasaba???  
  
Que pasa?-pues al parecer no llegaron a cenar –dijo ron-pues yo pensé que fred estaría por ahí en el hotel pero pues hoy desperté y tampoco estaba , vimos la habitación de Brenda y neville y tampoco estaban.-al parecer nunca llegaron!!  
  
Sr.weasley ¿–dijo una señorita con un teléfono –tiene una llamada-dijo la chica. George rápidamente agarro el auricular  
  
Bueno?-como¡,pero..Donde.. Americano??... Si... vamos para allá gracias...- colgó george y dijo- tuvieron un accidente, al parecer chocaron y están en el hospital ...  
  
Todos rápidamente salieron del agua y se cambiaron con lo que tenían a la mano no podían esperar cuan grave estaban sus amigos????  
  
Llamaron taxis y llegaron bastante rápido...george fue directo ala recepción y pregunto-hola mi nombre es george weasley podría saber como estan fred weasley , neville longbottom y Brenda... Brenda estee..Como era??-calzada!!- termino Ángela con una sonrisa alentadora ,george la agarro y ella le dio un abrazo caluroso sabia que george se sentía mal y preocupado pero no podía saber cuanto...  
  
Este.. Al parecer si llegaron las personas nombradas... este tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y 2 de ellas fallecieron... -george estaba pálido no sabia que hacer rápidamente todos se acercaron un poco mas no podían creerlo ...-bueno y quienes fallecieron???-este...al parecer un hombre y una mujer...  
  
(Hello!!!!...pues la verdad no se si continuar mi historia ¬¬ la verdad es que no se que hacer... jejejeje)  
  
DoNt wOrRy Be huGgIeS U 


	9. PESADILLA

(N/a: este capitulo se lo dedico a mis amiguis gusanito85, kuatzitarokafe y bjcn3 por darme el apoyo necesario!!! )  
  
PERDONENEME SERIAMENTE LOS FANS DE HARRY/GINNY QUIERO DECIR QUE ME GUSTA MUCHO ESA PAREJA PERO NO QUEDAN EN MIFIC YY  
  
-y felices vacaciones a todos espero que se la estén pasando súper por que yo si!!!--  
  
Este... Al parecer si llegaron las personas nombradas... este tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y 2 de ellas fallecieron... -george estaba pálido no sabia que hacer rápidamente todos se acercaron un poco mas no podían creerlo...-bueno y quienes fallecieron???-este...al parecer un hombre y una mujer...  
  
George estaba muy mal se sentía mareado y no aguantaba sus piernas con un débil susurro alcanzo a decir –quienes dígame quienes??-harry nunca lo había visto así a george excepto tal vez aquella ves en quinto cuando su padre sufrió un ataque.  
  
No tengo especificado los nombre pero en unos momentos llegara el doctor estoy segura que el los podrá informar de cualquier duda que tengan-dijo amablemente la enfermera  
  
Era un dolor insoportable para todos debían permanecer en calma a esperar al doctor para que especificara los nombres, además por que era un hospital muggle no sabían muchas cosas y estar en ese momento solo desesperaba mas a los demás.  
  
"Ya había pasado mas de 2 horas y el estupido doctor no salía"-pensaba ron, que estaba sentado junto a hermione que miraba su reloj continuamente en un sillón bastante incomodo, ala derecha estaba harry leyendo una revista y celeste apoyada en su pecho totalmente dormida.  
  
george desesperado caminando de un lado a otro y Ángela recargada en la pared intentando calmar a george ,mientras que ginny con la mirada perdida en celeste, estaba sentada en un largo sillón azul junto a draco que la tomaba de la mano y le decía cosas al oído que hacían que ginny diera leves suspiros.  
  
Weasley?-dijo una vos ronca y fuerte, todos tornaron su cabeza ala dirección de donde había provenido la voz-perdonen mi tardanza pero este es un hospital pequeño y muchos son los pacientes.-perdón por interrumpir pero quisiéramos saber el estado de los pacientes-dijo un alterado george weasley  
  
Si, si me vuelvo a disculpar –dijo el doctor con un lenta sonrisa- lamentablemente tuvieron un accidente al parecer su taxi se estampo con poste hubo 3 personas muertas y 1 con serias fracturas de las cuales solo pudimos reconocer a dos: el taxista y una muchacha llamada Brenda Jimena que llevaban identificación pero como repito sobrevivió una muchacho que ahora que veo a usted –dijo el doctor señalando a george y siguió-se parecen muchísimo –  
  
George dio una aliviadora sonrisa sabia que su hermano no se había muerto Ángela lo abrazo y le dio un apasionado beso que casi la deja sin aliento  
  
Pero era su sorpresa que neville y Brenda habían fallecido, ron harry y hermione estaban muy devastados neville era una persona esencial en sus vidas y mas remordimiento que fallecieran muy temprano apenas empezando su vida y con Brenda al igual. (Sorry bjcn3 tenia que ponerle salsa ala historia!!YY)  
  
Todos tuvieron que regresar a casa ante la devastadora noticia, en el agradable y divertido paseo de amigos se había convertido en la pesadilla de algunos.  
  
Fred ya se había recuperado bastante solo que andaba en sillas de ruedas. el velorio había sido bastante emotivo neville no tenia familia desde que murió su abuela, habían hecho pasar el tema y aunque lo extrañaban y lo recordaban gran parte del día sabían que tenían que seguir adelante y dejar las cosas del pasado en el pasado  
  
2 meses después  
  
Era sábado en la mañana hermione se había puesto un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con unas zapatillas blancas dentro de unas horas tenia que ir ala madriguera, ron la había invitado pero no tenia segura la razón, solo le había comentado que también irían harry y celeste.  
  
En ese momento se acordó de su amiga ginny, se sentía culpable por un lado ella había invitado a celeste para que conociera a harry mientras ginny se lamentaba por el amor de harry, llegando a casa, ginny la había dado el cortón a draco lo quería mucho pero no lo amaba, ella sabia que su corazón era de otro tal vez de alguien imposible pero era de otro, se sentía mal engañándolo y sobre todo cuando draco la quería mas que a nada en el mundo  
  
Pero por otro lado se sentía bien por que celeste después de haber tenido tantas decepciones amorosas había conseguido un verdadero amor con un chico buena onda que se veía que la amaba, celeste y ginny eran sus mejores amigas y ellas mismas hacían que hermione se metiera en un dilema imposible de arreglar para la felicidad de las dos.  
  
Miro a su reloj eran las 2:00 en media hora tenia que ya estar en la madriguera.  
  
Puedo pasar?-era celeste con un vestido azul turquesa sin mangas muy bonito –claro pasa -dijo hermione, ella y hermione habían rentado un departamento para ellas solas-creo que ya se nos esta haciendo tarde hermi-dijo celeste sentándose en la cama viendo como hermione se ponía un broche en su ondulado y sedoso cabello que lo traía suelto y se veía espectacular  
  
Estas muy bella-dijo celeste –cuando te vea ron se va caer de espaldas- volvió a decir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-y tu también nunca te había visto ese vestido-dijo hermione volteándola a ver-si mi mama me lo regalo hace años pero nunca había tenido la ocasión para usarlo –dijo celeste volteando al piso  
  
Te ves muy linda con ese vestido le vas a encantar a harry-dijo hermione sentándose junto a ella –gracias dijo celeste viéndola de manera un poco triste-que tienes??-dijo hermione curiosa-se que vamos a la madriguera y también se los sentimientos de ginny si su familia sabe o mejor dicho piensa que yo le robe a harry no me imagino como me han de tratar-dijo celeste en un tono apagado mirando de nuevo al piso como si el piso de madera le resultara fascinante –no te desanimes no creo que lo sepa toda su familia además harry te quiere demasiado para que alguien te lastime-dijo hermione con todo el dolor de su corazón sentía que traicionaba a su amiga y que traicionaba a los weasley pero no quería ver a su amiga infeliz y mucho menos triste.  
  
Bueno levántate y sonríe, que si no llegamos tarde-dijo hermione yendo ala puerta, celeste se levanto y la siguió, pidieron un taxi al final de la calle y llegaron bastante rápido, entraron y celeste se dio cuenta que harry no había llegado aun le dio una punzada a celeste en el estomago y siguió caminando pero mas despacio.  
  
Llegaron y como por "arte de magia" ron abrió la puerta antes de que ella hubiera levantado la mano para abrirla salo la abrazo y le dio un brusco pero tierno beso en la boca provocando que celeste se sintiera realmente incomoda  
  
Ejem, ejem-celeste trato de interrumpir pero fue en balde por que tardaron un buen rato mas al cabo de mas de 3 minutos –este bueno al menos me dejarían pasar??-dijo celeste ya enojada, mientras hermione y ron se separaban muy apenados y de un color rojo como el pelo del chico  
  
Justo entraron ellos y se oyó a lo lejos una voz que aclamaba su nombre –celeste?-ella volteó rápidamente era harry apenas y no lo había visto en un par de días y lo extrañaba enormemente.  
  
Se lanzo a sus brazos y le planto un muy sensual beso, fue cuando hermione y ron se sentían incómodos así que los dejaron afuera para que tuvieran un poco de privacidad, harry se sentía realmente feliz con aquella mujer que tanto amaba con la cual se sentía protegido y se sentía correspondido del amor tan grande que le profesaba  
  
Llegaron y para sorpresa de celeste todo la recibieron bastante bien fred ya no andaba en silla de ruedas pero le costaba un poquito moverse estaban todos los hermanos y el Sr. Y la Sra. weasley el único que faltaba había llegado justo después que ellos llegaron al parecer george se había quedado a dormir a casa de Ángela  
  
Ron le pregunto a hermione que creía que había hecho george en la casa de Ángela pero hermione lo cayo con una sonrisa picara diciéndole-luego te lo explico- y cerrándole un ojo le dio un tierno beso en la boca  
  
Disculpe interrumpirle molly-dijo hermione entrando ala cocina-no querida no interrumpes nada- haciéndole una seña para que le alcanzara el sartén que estaba junto a ella-y ginny por que no ha venido??-dijo hermione dándole el sartén –OH querida no te dijo?? Se ha ido a vivir un año a Paris dijo que tenia que despejar su mente –dijo la Sra. Weasley volviendo al pastel de carne.  
  
Por que ginny no le había avisado?? Ya no confiaba en ella o quizás se había enojado con ella?? Además... para que se había ido a vivir a Paris? Que ganaba con vivir allá... eso decepciono mucho  
  
Herm! herm!!!-dijo harry sosteniéndola del brazo –que paso harry? –dijo hermione asustada por la expresión de harry-no sabes por que ginny ¿no ha venido?-dijo harry preocupado –veo que te sigue interesando harry mira debes aclarar tus sentimientos así yo...-empezó hermione como aquellos viejos tiempos cuando en hogwarts los regañaba por sus deberes.  
  
No es eso, yo quiero muchísimo a celeste hermione, lo que pasa es que también me intereso por ginny la quiero mucho como amiga- dijo harry  
  
Veo veo...Mira harry no se si te lo deba contar yo...-dijo hermione y se corto no sabia si se lo podía contar pero como no le dijo nada ginny decidió hacerlo-ginny se ha ido a vivir un año a Paris quiere olvidarse de todo en especial de ti, sabrás que te sigue amando y que siempre te amara por eso creo que fue a despejar su mente e intentar olvidarnos-dijo hermione con un tono seco  
  
Por que no me dijo nada hubiera ido a despedirla yo la estimo mucho...dijo harry lamentándose –la verdad es que no le dijo a nadie ni a mi harry así que debemos esperar a que ella nos diga por que no lo hizo no crees??-dijo hermione apagada-  
  
Pues....-empezó harry en tono de reproche -y ya le reprocharemos mientras tanto dejemos ese asunto a un lado y preocúpate mas en celeste –dijo hermione señalando a celeste que estaba siendo motivo de broma de fred ya que le había dado unos caramelos que la habían hecho que sus ojos se hincharan al grado de que no pudiera ver  
  
Al poco tiempo la Sra. weasley ya había acabado de preparar la comida y la había puesto en la mesa cosa que hizo que todos fueran a comer la mesa era grande y todos cabían exactamente (ni mandada a hacer).  
  
Ya habían pasado más de dos horas en que todo mundo había terminado de comer y ahora se centraban en la plática.  
  
Quería decirte pero se me olvido-dijo ron-como se te puede olvidar algo tan grande cariño-dijo hermione en tono descuidado-bueno es que apenas fue ayer y no encontré el momento –dijo ron entono de disculpa-bueno ya no importa pero me tienes que llevar a conocerla –decía hermione -hoy mi mismo dijo ron –con una sonrisa picara en su boca-espero y sea grande-  
  
Bueno... este.... yo...-empezó ron sonrojándose –tu casa nueva ron!!!-aclaro hermione-ah lo siento...-termino ron apenado  
  
Mañana la llevare a Ángela a cenar y ahí se lo pediré-dijo george emocionado –felicidades es un paso muy grande ¿estas seguro?-dijo harry- claro ella a sido la razón de ser de mi vida me a apoyado en las buenas y en las malas sin omitir que la amo-le dijo george en tono muy bajo, pues a su lado platicaban Ángela y celeste.  
  
George pero si estábamos empezando de disfrutar nuestra libertad y nuestra soltería –dijo fred en tono amargado-pero no creo que nada sea mejor que compartir el resto de mi vida con Ángela, además nos vamos a seguir viendo fred todavía tenemos la tienda con la que nos hemos hecho ricos y famosos- dijo george apresurado-tienes razón toda la suerte hermano –le dijo fred dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras se levantaba para ayudar a su papa en una cosa de negocios que discutía con percy.  
  
Harry estoy muy cansada crees que me podrías llevar a mi casa al parecer hermione se va a quedar en la casa de ron-dijo celeste viéndolos divertida –no te quisieras que dar en mi casa también??-dijo harry soltando una carcajada que al parecer nadie oyó-harry!!!-dijo ginny con cara de que la hubieran insultado pero de broma-perdón –dijo harry tímidamente, mientras que celeste se reía también –eso será después harry –dijo celeste picaramente antes de plantarle un muy buen beso.  
  
Ron y hermione fueron los primeros en irse y lo primeros en ser criticados.  
  
Bueno pues ya llegamos –dijo ron- no es mucho pero pues es nada más para mí y apenas voy empezando-dijo ron caminando hacia la puerta. Hermione estaba para atónita era una casa de dos pisos muy bonita era blanca y en la recamara de arriba tenia un balcón muy bonito abajo en la terraza habían como una especie de columnas muy bonitas que sostenían el piso de arriba (era mas grande de lo que ella se había esperado)  
  
Vas a pasar o no?-dijo ron esperándolo en la puerta-si si ya voy dijo hermione con una agradable sonrisa , pasaron y todo estaba muy amplio se veía que ron todavía no había desempacado muy bien se sentó en el único sillón que no estaba forrado de plástico  
  
Y quieres tomar algo? Solo tengo agua y un jugo de naranja-dijo ron checando en su refrigerador –este... Un vaso de jugo estaría bien-dijo hermione observando mejor el departamento había un espacio bastante grande para la sala y otro similar para el comedor la parte de la cocina estaba muy estrecha y al final del pasillo había un cuarto cerrado alado de la parte derecha estaban las escaleras en forma de caracol.  
  
Ron le dio el vaso y se sentó junto a ella-te gusta??? Mis hermanos me la dieron de regalo de cumpleaños tienen mucho dinero con eso de su tienda de bromas han abierto sucursales por todas partes-dijo ron acomodándose en el mismo sillón de hermione-si esta muy bonita –dijo hermione acercándose a el dándole un breve beso en la boca, ron que no se esperaba eso dejo su vaso en la mesa de alado mientras que la rodeaba con su brazos en la cintura y empego a corresponder sus suaves y románticos besos para luego besarle el cuello.  
  
Ron empezó el arrebato casi casi con la blusa de hermione mientras ella a el hacia lo mismo con la camisa de ron, seguían con los besos suaves cuando hermione empezó con los besos bruscos y seductores.  
  
(N/a: los deje en ascuas???? Espero que si...jejejeje ojala les haya gustado si no ni modos me dedicare a llorar...)  
  
(Hello!!!!...pues la verdad no se si continuar mi historia ¬¬ por que no e recibido los reviews que esperaba = ( nadie me quiere!!! :'( bueno solo algunas personas y les agradezco muchos sus reviews!!! Enserio...GRACIAS!!!!)  
  
DoNt wOrRy Be huGgIeS U 


	10. DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA SIEMPRE SALE UN A...

Ron empezó el arrebato casi casi con la blusa de hermione mientras ella a el hacia lo mismo con la camisa de ron, seguían con los besos suaves cuando hermione empezó con los besos bruscos y seductores.  
  
Esa había sido la noche mas espectacular para ron y hermione, había dejado de ser una niña se podría decir para ya convertirse en toda una mujer y además con el hombre que ama, amo y seguramente seguirá amando.  
  
Gracias-dijo Ron mirando hacia el techo-de que ron?-dijo hermione intrigada acercándose mas a el –por la mejor noche de mi vida-dijo ron plantándole un beso en la frente a hermione, ella sonrió y alcanzo a decir- no tonto, tu eres el que me a dado a mi la mejor noche de mi vida-dijo ella y se levanto para poder darle mejor un beso en la boca  
  
Ala siguiente mañana ron cuando se levanto no había nadie y pensó que hermione ya se había ido pero cual iba siendo su sorpresa que hermione al haberse levantado temprano desempaco todas las cosas de ron y las puso en su lugar ya no quedaba nada en cajas y las cajas habían desaparecido  
  
Me lo debí de haber imaginado –dijo ron tomado a hermione por sorpresa agarrandola por la cintura abrazándola muy fuerte y poniendo su cabeza en su cuello y pudo ver que hermione había ido de compras puesto que se dio cuenta que estaba acomodando un par de cosas en su refrigerador  
  
Pensé que te gustaría despertar y ver todo esto arreglado además le faltaba un toque de feminidad a esta casa-dijo hermione volteándose para ver a ron directamente a sus ojos-claro que me gusta te a quedado bien, gracias  
  
Bueno ron te dejo, te e preparado ya el desayuno esta en la mesa –dijo hermione agarrando su bolsa y caminando hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla-a ¿donde vas?-dijo ron intrigado-voy con Ángela y celeste que me pidieron que las acompañara algún lado no me acuerdo creo que es una tienda muggle, nos vemos mañana ron te quiero-dijo hermione cerrando la puerta y ron alcanzo a murmurar algo así como-mujeres...-y fue directo a su desayuno  
  
Cuéntanos hermione como es ron en la cama?-dijo celeste entusiasmada caminado cada vez mas lento-no chicas eso es muy privado-dijo hermione negando con la cabeza-Uy de seguro fue muy malo y por eso no nos cuenta- dijo Ángela en tono despreocupado mas atenta en el piso que en la platica  
  
Bueno tienen razón chicas, ron no es bueno en la cama... es el mejor!!!-dijo hermione con una sonrisa enorme-lo sabia lo sabia, nunca vi a una hermione tan contenta desde que recibiste la carta de harry para asistir al cumpleaños de ron-si no puedo mentir que ayer fue la mejor noche de todas, pero bueno no vinimos para platicar de mi si no que ustedes me invitaron para que las acompañara a algo...  
  
Si lo que pasa es que esta noche george me invito a cenar al restaurante "croasen lobee" y dice que es muy importante...-dijo Ángela con un tono muy emocionado pero clamado-si es lógico que le va pedir matrimonio ese lugar es muy romántico, ojala harry un día de estos me lleve a cenar ahí, aun que es muy caro...-dijo celeste revisando cada calle que pasaban  
  
-me habían dicho que era por aquí... a ver aquí no... Era así como que... aquí?? Será? mmm... si si aquí es, Ángela ya la encontré vengan rápido- volvió a decir celeste-pero que es o que???-replico curiosa hermione-le dijeron a celeste que aquí vendían unos hermosos vestidos de gala para brujas y como están en lugar muggle me imagino que escondieron el lugar para que los muggles no se dieran cuenta de su existencia-dijo Ángela siguiendo a celeste  
  
El lugar era unas viejas tiendas abandonadas con maniquís sin ropa, viejos y empolvados entraron a una tienda y luego entraron como una especie de bodega que los llevo ala susodicha tienda.  
  
En efecto vendían unos hermosos vestidos de gala muy bonitos pero...-hermione levanto la etiqueta de lo que parecía un simple vestido negro que costaba... bueno dejémosle en demasiado –seguro que Ángela podrá costear lo precios de aquí???-le dijo hermione en vos baja a celeste mientras Ángela veía unos vestidos en la parte de atrás-no te preocupes ella me dijo que no importaba el precio con tal de que estuviera muy bonito y de acuerdo a la ocasión  
  
Al final Ángela se decidió por un vestido negro strapless que le llegaba al tobillo se veía realmente espectacular en el, resaltaba su hermosa figura, le quedaba perfecto rápidamente lo compro y salieron de volada a la casa de Ángela para ayudarla a arreglarse ya que hermione era especialista para peinados y celeste para el maquillaje y Ángela dejo todo en sus manos  
  
Al cabo de media hora ya habían terminado con Ángela, hermione le había hecho un chongo no muy elaborado por que dejaba caer unos mechones en la parte de atrás y celeste le había hecho pequeñas sombras moradas en los ojos además de delinearlos y ponerle un suave labial rosita retocado con un brillo transparente.  
  
A los cinco minutos de haber terminado llego una lechuza negra totalmente con una carta amarrada a su pata, Ángela se levanto quito la carta y se dio cuenta que no era para ella si no para hermione  
  
Toma no es para mí-dijo Ángela volviéndose a sentar en la silla del comedor hermione se dio cuenta que era de ginny y la abrió rápidamente:  
  
Hermione:  
  
Siento mucho no haberte dicho lo de mi partida pero estaba muy dolida y no quería ver a nadie lo siento mucho, quiero avisarte que planeo quedarme a vivir unos meses en lo que logro empezar de cero conocer gente y olvidarme del doloroso pasado que viví, me arrepiento demasiado nunca me lo perdonare pero para esto estoy aquí en Paris para olvidar, te doy la gracias por tu apoyo se que eres mi mejor amiga, por eso espero que un día de estos me visites con mi hermano yo estaré encantada, si no me quieres volver a hablar lo entiendo, pero cada vez que yo pueda te enviare una lechuza.  
  
Besos  
  
Ginny  
  
De quien era?-dijo Ángela al ver que hermione guardaba la carta-de ginny- dijo hermione guardándola en su bolsa, mientras celeste daba un leve bufido  
  
Bueno yo creo que ya nos tenemos que ir Ángela...-dijo hermione haciéndole una seña a celeste para que se levantara también-OK hermione muchas gracias fueron de gran apoyo no se que haría sin ustedes-dijo Ángela levantándose para abrazar a sus amigas –ay no Ángela no hagas eso te vas a dañar el peinado y el maquillaje -dijo celeste apartándola  
  
Bueno ya nos vamos suerte!!!-dijo hermione saliendo por la puerta jalando también a celeste que estaba tratando de arreglar un poco mejor el maquillaje –ya esta hermosa celeste!!!-dijo hermione jalándola mas-si ya se pero quiero que sea perfecto  
  
Ojala y le vaya bien-dijo celeste ya en el taxi –si estoy segura que va a ser excelente, mira!! Acaba de pasar george en su auto si que es guapo-dijo hermione volteando para ver mejor a george -ay hermione no empieces primero ron y luego su hermano...-dijo celeste negando con la cabeza-como crees celeste yo amo a ron con todo mi corazón y mi alma y...-empezó hermione, celeste ya sabia que hermione le haría un rollo mareador de cuanto amaba a ron a si que se acomodo mejor en el asiento.  
  
"bueno ya estoy aquí no me puedo echar para atrás, además la amo y lo que mas me gustaría es estar con ella el resto de mi vida"penso george dando unos pasos lentos hacia la puerta de la casa de Ángela "pero y si me dice que no? y ya no la vuelvo a ver en mi vida??" volvió a pensar george dando un paso para atrás estaba confundido pero antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa, Ángela salio de su casa  
  
George que haces? No ibas a entrar??-dijo Ángela abrazándolo-claro que si mi amor-dijo george correspondiendo el abrazo-te ves muy linda-dijo george apartándola para ver mejor-tu igual estas bien guapo-dijo Ángela jalándolo de la mano hacia el carro-bueno vamos no??-volvió a decir Ángela-si si vamos  
  
Llegaron y el restaurante tenia forma circular y en la parte derecha tenia una enorme ventana encantada para que simulara que estaban en Paris –todo esta muy romántico george, gracias por traerme-dijo Ángela dándole un beso en la mejilla y sentándose enfrente de el  
  
De nada mi amor sabes que haría cualquier cosa para que estés feliz...- y que vas a pedir cariño?-todavía no se- dijo george  
  
Buenas noches desean ordenar ahora?-se acerco un mesero y george le dijo algo al oído el mesero sonrió y se fue –george yo no ordene-dijo Ángela –si lo se te pedí una sopa muy rica-dijo george volviendo a ver la carta- "con que era eso me pidió una sopa... mmm... pero por que decírselo al mesero al oído???... bueno espero que esa sopa este buena por que me muero de hambre"penso Ángela agarrandose el estomago sin que george se diera cuenta  
  
A los 15 minutos el mesero trajo un plato enorme con tapa george le pidió al mesero que se podía retirar "todo eso era muy extraño"-penso Ángela –no me habías pedido una sopa george?? Este plato esta muy grande...-dijo Ángela viendo muy extraño el plato.  
  
George le hizo una señal a Ángela para que se callara entonces abrió el plato y para gran sorpresa de Ángela lo único que había en ese plato era una servilleta abierta y un anillo en una cajita negra de terciopelo, Ángela lo miro muy emocionada y volteo a ver a george que la miraba muy felizmente  
  
George agarro la mano de Ángela y le dijo casi en susurro-Ángela serias tan amable de pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo??  
  
George claro que si –dijo Ángela plantándole un tierno beso en la boca, Ángela se coloco el anillo y le quedaba ala medida –gracias george has hecho de mí la mujer más feliz del mundo...  
  
2 meses después  
  
Al fin y mi hermano sienta cabeza-dijo ron tomando la mano de hermione-si ron, hace tan bonita pareja con Ángela ya no puedo esperar 3 días para ver su boda-dijo hermione apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ron – yo tampoco será raro ver a mi hermano casado  
  
Bueno ron la verdadera razón por la que te pedí un paseo es para decirte algo muy importante-dijo hermione deteniéndolo-que paso hermione? me estas asustando...-dijo ron exaltado –tranquilo ron no es nada malo solo que pues estoy retrasada...-dijo hermione volteando al piso-herm no te entiendo primero que me tienes que decir algo y luego te vas por que estas retrasada en algo que ni siquiera me has dicho-dijo ron levantando la vos  
  
Ron tranquilo no me voy ningún lado tontito , quiero decir que mi periodo esta retrasado o seaqueestoyembarazada...-dijo hermione muy rápido – ron sin saber que decir abrazo a hermione muy fuerte y luego la soltó, quieres decir que voy a ser papa???-mientras hermione asentaba lentamente con su cabeza, ron esbozo una grande sonrisa y beso suavemente a hermione en la frente –y entonces quieres que aborte?? Por que yo pienso que...-siguió hermione –no, no hermione yo no quiero que abortes yo quiero tener ese bebe a toda costa, es uno de mis mas grandes sueños hermione!!-dijo ron agarrandola de los brazos, hermione estaba aliviada... Ron si quería a su hijo y le había dado mucha felicidad saberlo tanto como a ella le dio.  
  
Siguieron caminando y ron paro de nuevo a hermione-oye hermione ahora que lo pienso bien, me gustaría también poder realizar mis otros grandes sueños en este momento...-dijo ron sin dejar de ver a hermione-cuales son?-dijo intrigada hermione-que vivamos juntos y que te cases conmigo-dijo ron sacando una cajita negra con un anillo igual de bonito que el de Ángela  
  
Ay ron que puedo decir... claro que me gustaría viviéramos juntos y mucho mas que nos casáramos –termino hermione y lo beso apasionadamente –pero de donde has sacado el dinero para esto?- dijo hermione enseñando el dedo en donde ya llevaba el anillo-me ascendieron soy el nuevo ministro de magia puedes creerlo???-dijo ron entusiasmado –si?? Felicidades ron –dijo hermione felizmente abrazándolo muy fuertemente  
  
Ya era el gran día la boda de george y Ángela todo mundo estaba muy atareado arreglándose vistiéndose maquillándose, celeste y hermione habían ido de nuevo ala casa de Ángela para ayudarla a prepararse la boda era solo por lo civil y empezaba a las 7:00 y eran las 5:30  
  
Bueno les voy a decir algo pero no quiero que se lo digan a todo el mundo por que ron quiere decírselos hoy pero ya no me aguanto mas a decírselos –dijo hermione sentándose en el único sillón que había en el departamento –pues dinos ya!!! –dijo celeste parándolo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a hermione y oír mejor –si dinos ya!!-dijo Ángela que estaba sentada junto a ella en el sillón  
  
Pues es que estoy embarazada-dijo hermione esperando ver las reacciones de sus amigas-hermione!! Felicidades!!!-dijeron las dos al unísono abrazándola- es de ron?-dijo celeste-claro celeste de quien pensabas harry??-dijo hermione de broma pero al parecer no le dio gracia a celeste mientras que Ángela soltaba una pequeña risita y además me voy a casar con el dijo enseñado su dedo –wow si que nos tienes sorprendida hoy eh???-dijo Ángela  
  
Cuando ya eran como las 6:00 y habían dejado de platicar del próximo bebe de hermione se empezaron A vestir celeste llevaba un vestido rojo largo que en la parte superior tenia unos brillitos que hacían que el vestido tuviera un toque muy original hermione llevaba un vestido rosa pastel strapless abierto en la parte de abajo en el centro con unos olanes blancos abajo en forma diagonal  
  
El vestido de Ángela no se diga era hermoso era blanco y tenia una especie de corsé desde la cintura al pecho la parte de abajo era de gasa que hacia que el vestido se viera solo un poco esponjado.  
  
Alas 6:30 todas ya estaban listas y estaban esperando la limosina que las recogieran , alas 6:45 había llegado la limosina 6:50 ya habían llegado  
  
Como manada todo mundo personas que ni siquiera conocían fueron a felicitarla y a decirle que iba hermosa, mientras celeste y hermione se escaparon pudieron ver a harry y a ron que estaban platicando afuera junto ala puertas del salón, harry estaba con una camisa azul de botones y su saco y pantalón negro y ron estaba con una camisa roja de botones y pantalón y saco negro también.  
  
Hola mi amor-dijo harry a celeste mientras le daba un breve beso en la boca- te ves hermosa –le volvió a decir harry a celeste , hola ron-dijo hermione acercándose para abrasarlo-te ves espectacular hermione-dijo ron besándola tiernamente en la boca-gracias tu igual estas espectacular, nunca te había visto con un saco...-dijo hermione sonriendo-si estas cosas muggles son un poco incomodas-dijo ron  
  
Entremos que ya va a empezar la ceremonia-dijo celeste jalando a harry, hermione y ron los siguieron, todo fue muy emotivo la sra.weasley comenzó a llorar y la mama de Ángela también, después de eso la fiesta estuvo magnifica hubo baile y la cena estuvo riquísima cuando fue la hora del brindis fred fue quien lo hizo  
  
Hermano desgraciaste tu vida al casarte, Le echaste a perder Dejaste tu buena vida y soltería Y todo eso nada mas por esa espectacular mujer (dijo george señalando a Ángela) Buena suerte de corazón Que lo que se acaba de iniciar nunca termine  
  
Termino fred y abrazo a george felizmente y le dijo unas cuantas palabras al oído que hizo que george sonriera aun mas  
  
Hermione?? Ven acompáñame-dijo casi en susurros ron- hermione se volteo agarro la mano de ron y se fueron a una esquina del salón doblaron y siguieron caminando por el pasillo donde para sorpresa de hermione estaban el Sr. y la Sra. weasley  
  
Hola-dijo hermione apenada ya sabia lo que se acercaba-ay querida te ves muy bonita hoy donde compraste tu vestido??-empezó la sra.weasley viendo mas de cerca de hermione-mama luego te dice donde, esque hermione y yo queremos hablarles de algo-dijo ron  
  
Bueno empiecen-dijo el Sr. weasley-bueno este queríamos decirles que hermione y yo nos vamos a casar-dijo ron volteado a ver a hermione  
  
La señora weasley soltó un pequeño grito ahogado mientras el sr.weasley le daba un abrazo a ron para luego felicitar a hermione, la sra.weasley feliz besaba a su hijo  
  
Pero mama para por favor-dijo ron –eso no es todo es que...-empezó ron pero no pudo terminar-es que vamos a tener un hijo...-termino hermione que no se esperaba la reacción de los papas de ron.  
  
Ya te e dicho que estas divina el día de hoy???-dijo george-si unas 10 veces pero me encanta cuando me lo dices-dijo Ángela sonriendo de oreja oreja-y como se siente ahora Ángela weasley?-dijo george acercándole la mano empuñada como si tuviera un micrófono-pues muy emocionada por que me e casado con el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo-dijo Ángela rodeándolo por los hombros con sus brazos- y usted señor george weasley?-preguntó Ángela- feliz por que me e casado con la mujer que amo –dijo george besando tierna y suavemente a Ángela  
  
Aww...-george y Ángela se separaron y se dieron cuenta que todo el salón se les había quedado mirando en su beso así que se pusieron sumamente rojos.  
  
Sabias que ron y hermione se van a casar harry? dijo celeste viendo los hermosos ojos de su novio-si?? Parece que todo mundo se nos adelanta dijo harry-al parecer pero yo estoy muy bien así cariño con solo tener tu amor soy muy feliz-le dijo celeste –hace días que espero este momento pero.. Bueno me aventare... quisieras vivir conmigo??? Hermione ya no va a estar contigo y pues que mejor que vivas conmigo..-dijo harry esbozando una débil sonrisa temía que lo rechazara-claro harry me fascina la idea- le dijo celeste y lo abrazo  
  
El mayor sueño de celeste no era casarse con harry, si no tenerlo cerca y saber que la amaba, unos papeles no lo eran todo para ella, la proposición de harry de vivir con el había sido como si le hubiera pedido matrimonio, celeste sabia que a harry lo del matrimonio no le llamaba mucho la a atención así que si un día se casaran no seria para demostrar cuanto se quisieran si no para fortalecer su amor.  
  
holaaaaaa espero que les haya gustado yo se que no e recibido muchos reviews pero los que me han enviado me han gustado mucho y me han hecho escribir otro capitulo pero lamentablemente los reviews van cada ves siendo menos así que tal vez si no ay reviews es por que la historia no es buena :'( así que el próximo capitulo estará en duda es mi pagina y apenas va empezando  
  
-entren inscríbanse y hagan que el sombrero seleccionador los ponga en una casa y luego cumplan con los deberes para ganar la copa de las casas – es una pagina divertida e interesante ay muchas cosas de harry potter –entra ya--- 


	11. NUNK PENSE QUE ME FUERAS A GRITAR ASI

Pero mama para por favor-dijo ron –eso no es todo es que...-empezó ron pero no pudo terminar-es que vamos a tener un hijo...-termino hermione que no se esperaba la reacción de los papas de ron.  
  
La Sra. Weasley abrió enormemente los ojos y alcanzo a abrazar a su hijo con tal fuerza que lo levanto del suela hermione veía la escena feliz pensó que tal vez les reprocharían algo pero no fue así se pusieron muy felices tal como ellos  
  
Dime querida-dijo la Sra. weasley después de haberla abrazado también –la boda será luego o antes-hermione se imagino que se refería al bebe –antes- alcanzo a decir estaba muy feliz sus suegros estaban felices por ellos era de las opiniones que mas importaban para ella después que sus padres claro si no hubieran fallecido hace unos cuantos años  
  
Regresaron ala fiesta habían servido los platos y todos comían alegres y como si no tuvieran ningún problema, a lo lejos hermione visualizo a celeste y a harry y jalo a ron para poder sentarse con ellos  
  
Hola-les dijo ron sentándose al igual que hermione – a donde fueron?- preguntó celeste –a darles la noticia-dijo hermione tocándose la barriga, celeste asintió y la cara de harry era indescriptible –que? Estas embarazada?-dijo harry muy sorprendido-pues si-dijo hermione volteando a ver a ron, harry se levanto y abrazos hermione para luego abrazara a ron –muchas felicidades!!!!-le dijo harry en susurro a hermione pero fue distinto a lo que le dijo a ron  
  
- ay ron siempre comiéndote la torta antes del recreo- y harry estallo en una inmensa carcajada mientras ron se ponía tan rojo como su pelo–como crees?? En unos 4 meses yo creo nos casamos-dijo ron agarrandole la mano a hermione y ella sonrió – OH ustedes siempre con sorpresas les dijo harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- me alegro mucho por ustedes  
  
Pues nosotros les anunciamos que vamos a vivir juntos-dijo harry mirando a celeste – si??- hermione volteo a ver con una mirada asombrada a celeste y la ultima asintió con pena, sabia que su amiga se emocionaba mucho por la vida amorosa de ella   
  
Saben donde van a vivir Ángela y george?-pregunto hermione –parece que compraron un terreno junto ala madriguera-dijo harry – mi madre no quiere que sus hijos se vallan dejándola solo en esa casa le gusta estar entre familia yo creo, tantos años con 7 hermanos y con mi papá supongo que se desacostumbraría. El único que queda en la casa es fred- agrego ron  
  
Pero tu casa donde queda?-pregunto celeste a ron-no queda muy lejos llegas en unos 5 minutos desde la madriguera la busque lejos pero también cerca (que dilema... Oo ) celeste se quedo meditando lo que había dicho ron pero prefirió no preguntar y seguir comiendo  
  
Y donde va a ser la boda?-preguntó harry-no se, no quiero que sea en grande quiero algo chiquito y sencillo tal vez al aire libre-dijo hermione- eso me agrada-completo ron metiéndose a la boca un gran pedazo de carne  
  
Después de un tiempo empezó el grupo que habían contratado que componía de unos cuantos violines y un piano a tocar una melodía suave la luces se apagaron y quedaron encendidas las de la pista entraron Ángela y george con una sonrisa inmensa comenzando a bailar al ritmo de la música todo mundo comenzó a aplaudir harry celeste ron y hermione se acercaron a la pista ya que todo mundo se había parado de su lugar para poder ver mejor  
  
Como te la estas pasando?-dijo george agarrando la mano de Ángela y poniendo su mano en la cintura de ella –de maravilla hoy es la mejor noche de mi vida –dijo sonriendo –george no pudo contener tan grande tentación y junto sus labios con los de ella y no me importo que muchas personas lo estuvieran viendo en ese momento solo se dejo llevar y le dio un largo y apasionado beso a su esposa.  
  
Que piensas george-le dijo Ángela mientras hacia un brusco giro por que la música se iba haciendo un poco rápida y amena – que eres una ratera... - dijo george en tono serio, Ángela se quedo impactada- que dices??-si Ángela eres una ratera por que me has robado el corazón- le dijo george dándole un breve beso en la boca cuando se despegaron el papa de Ángela pidió bailar con ella.  
  
Me alegro por ti hija-le dijo su padre-gracias papa-contesto Ángela mientras bailaba alegremente con su padre.  
  
En unos instantes se acerco el Sr. Weasley a pedir bailar con Ángela mientras que george que bailaba con su mama, saco a bailar a la mama de Ángela, Ángela sonrió ya cesto felizmente bailar con el sr. Weasley  
  
Ángela-dijo el Sr. weasley en voz baja –si? Dijo ella temerosa – te pido un favor – si Sr.? –le dijo muy apenada- ya no me llames sr.weasley, dime arthur-dijo el sr.weasley (N/a: que ironía!!! Jajaja) sonriendo  
  
Ángela pudo ver que george ya no bailaba con su mama si no que ahora veía a su amiga hermione bailar con el se imagino que también la había sacado a bailar.  
  
Muchas felicidades george me alegro mucho por ti-dijo hermione que seguía bailando felizmente con el-gracias creo que después de todos los regaños que me diste en hogwarts alfil senté cabeza –dijo el asentando con la cabeza haciendo una mueca graciosa  
  
Se supone que los novios nada más bailaban ellos y sus papas y con unas cuantas personas más pero pues el grupo siguió tocando y Ángela y george siguieron bailando.  
  
Fred le había perdido permiso a su papa para poder bailar con Ángela, pero fred estaba callado muy callado no la volteaba a ver a los ojos si no que estaba mas interesado en el piso –siento si el matrimonio te aleja de tu hermano puesto que ustedes siempre anduvieron juntos será raro ya no verlo da seguido-le dijo Ángela buscando su mirada hasta que al fin la encontró  
  
– me alegro por ti y george eso es lo que mas importa lo extrañare mucho pero nuestros caminos se tenían que separar algún día –dijo fred mostrando una débil sonrisa, Ángela lo abrazo parando de bailar y le susurro- el nunca te va a olvidar, no te sientas solo todos estaremos contigo- dijo Ángela dándole una fuerte y alentadora sonrisa que el correspondió, fred si se sentía solo se iba a quedar con sus papas no tenia novia y su hermano que por toda la vida estuvo con el se marchaba, si tal vez lo tendría de vecino pero ya no seria igual.  
  
El grupo ceso las parejas de baile se separaron para regresarse a su lugar la fiesta siguió por unas horas pero pues los novios tenían que dormir por que su vuelo salía a las 7 de la mañana hacia Hawaii y todo mundo se acabo yendo como por ay de las 5 de la mañana  
  
Los novios se registraron en un hotel cerca del aeropuerto llegaron a dormir nada extraordinario solo tenían unas horas para dormir y prefirieron aprovecharlas  
  
Ángela cariño son las 6:30 levántate ya-dijo george sentándose en la cama junto a ella, Ángela lentamente abrió los ojos y estirando su brazos lo mas que podía, al ver a george sonrió felizmente como si pensara que su boda había sido solo un maravilloso sueño  
  
Ángela se sentó y después de haber disfrutado un prefundo beso con george obviamente!!! Miro su reloj de pulsera –las 6 50?? OH dios mío george vamos a perder el avión cariño!!-comento Ángela alterada vistiéndose rápidamente con unos jeans y una blusa rosa con tirantes y unas sandalias rosas también. Termino de vestirse (george ya estaba vestido) y cojiendo sus maletas salieron a toda prisa para pedir un taxi  
  
No se por que rayos preferiste irte en avión a lugar de usar esto dijo george empezando a sacar su varita de la bolsa del pantalón, Ángela lo paro con la mano – estas loco quieres te puede ver!!-dijo Ángela volteando a ver al taxista muggle  
  
Además ya te dije que para aparecernos en Hawaii tenemos que tener un permiso especial, george bufo y prefiero voltear ala ventana  
  
Llegando ala aeropuerto llegaron aduras penas ya estaban apunto de cerrar la entrada de abordaje cuando llegaron Ángela y george se sentaron y no habían pronunciado palabra en todo el transcurso desde la platica en el taxi  
  
George?? Estas enojado? Es por lo del taxi verdad??-le dijo Ángela zarandeando su hombro, george la volteo a ver con una mirada triste- no estoy enojado, solo que no me pensé que me fueras a gritar así de feo sabes?-dijo george cabizbajo- perdóname george por favor no medí mi carácter ya no lo vuelvo a hacer –dijo Ángela agarrando la barbilla de el girándola hacia ella dándole un chiquito beso en la boca  
  
Ya eran casi las 3 de la tarde y dos chicos habían quedado de ir a la casa de las chicas pero como ellas no contestaban el teléfono decidieron ir a su casa.  
  
Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa- dijo ron subiendo las escaleras, el departamento de las chicas quedaba en el segundo piso era un agradable edifico azul con 4 pisos  
  
Que?-dijo harry-no tenemos llaves- como sabes que no van a abrir?-dijo harry parándose –no contestan el teléfono mucho menos creo que abran la puerta dijo ron aun subiendo  
  
Cuando llegaron a las al segundo piso se detuvieron en seco tocaron varias veces la puerta pero nadie les abrió-espera una ves celeste me dijo que cuando salimos juntos y llego tarde agarro una llave de por aquí dijo harry buscando abajo del tapete lo quito y no había nada se dirigió ala única maceta con unas flores rosas y moradas la levanto y justo como había dicho celeste estaba una llave dorada harry la cogio y antes que pudiera meterla a la puerta ron lo paro poniéndole su mano en la mano de harry que sostenía la llave – cuando salieron tu y celeste juntos que llegaron tarde pues a que hora llegaron y adonde fueron?-dijo ron frunciendo el cejo, harry se sonrojo levemente pero no respondió la pregunta de su amigo quito su mano de la de ron y abrió la puerta  
  
El departamento era muy bonito tenia una pequeña parte para la sala pero una muy amplia para el comedor el espacio de la cocina era suficiente y al final del pasillo habían 3 puertas, e la mesa del comedor había unas llaves y dos bolsas harry y ron las reconocieron como las que habían llevado ayer en la boda  
  
Deben de seguir dormidas-dijo harry – y las despertamos?-preguntó ron avanzando a las habitaciones –pues si-dijo harry levantando los hombros  
  
Ron abrió la primera de la izquierda y se encontró con un baño de color rosa y lo cerro- no creo que duerman aquí-dijo ron incrédulo  
  
Abrió la segunda puerta y era un cuarto verde pastel que tenía una cama individual de color blanca un tocado blanco también y su closet.... Blanco también jaja en la cama estaba dormida celeste no estaba con una cola de caballo como siempre si no que se había soltado el cabello su pijama era un conjunto verde lima se veía claramente por que no había dormido adentro de la sabanas se conoce que llego se puso la pijama se acostó nada mas así sobre la cama.  
  
Harry sonrió y le dijo a ron – ya sabes donde encontrar a hermione hizo una seña señalando para la derecha- ella –dijo otra ves señalando a celeste que dormía profundamente es mía-dijo entrando a su cuarto y cerrando a la puerta  
  
Ron sonrió picaramente y negó con la cabeza se aproximo al cuarto continuó era de color crema su cama era de color fucsia sus tocador de color rosa pastel y su closet rosa pastel igual pero a diferencia de celeste hermione tenia unas puertas corredizas de cristal que llagaban a un balcón cubierto por las mismas flores de la entrada  
  
Ron se acerco a hermione que llevaba un camisón morado con mangas y llevaba dos moñitos blancos en los hombros, estaba acostada de una manera muy extraña ella si había corrido las sabanas pero alfil y al cabo había terminado arriba de ellas tenia el pelo suelto también y abrazaba a su almohada dejando ver a duras penas su cara  
  
Ron sonrió divertido y se acerco para darle un beso en la boca hermione abrió los ojos instantáneamente – ron!!-dijo la chica abrazándolo sentada todavía en su cama  
  
Hoooolaaa siento que haya sido un capi muy corto enserio perdón jajaja todavía quedan muchas cosas por poner la boda de hermione el bb!!!!! Jajaja niña o niño?? Que preferirian??? Ay me dicen jajaja tb necesito saber si quieren que vivan todos juntos jaja o separados??? Aa se me olvidaba espero que en el siguiente cap o el siguiente del siguiente salga ginny jajaja una visita muy estremecedora muajajajjajaja pobre fred jejej pero es que no se me a ocurrido con quien ponerlo o dejarlos asi...Y.Y quiero decir que mi ff es espontáneo nunca tengo planeado que poner siempre escribo con sorpresas jajaja solo algunas cosas si las planeo pero la mayoría de mi historia si es muy espontánea hasta yo me sorprendo a veces!!! jajaja visiten:  
  
H t t p : groups . msn . com / whatsamara -------claro que todo junto ---- esta empezando asi que si la visitan y ayudan estaria encantada !!   
  
IMPORTANTE: ahí abajo donde dice submit review ay un boton alado que dice GO lo aprietan escriben cuan linda es mi historia XD y lo mandan ¡!!! Los quiero  
  
Cuidense sena felices y coman mucho chocolate!!! 


	12. MUDANDO

Hermione.................................................... (2 meses de embarazo con 4 días)  
  
Ron sonrió divertido y se acerco para darle un beso en la boca hermione abrió los ojos instantáneamente – ron!!-dijo la chica abrazándolo sentada todavía en su cama  
  
Buenos días floja –dijo ron correspondiendo el abrazo –que hora es?-dijo hermione separándose –como las 3:30 –dijo ron sonriendo  
  
Madre mía nunca me había levantado tan tarde- dijo hermione levantándose de la cama se iba a quitar el camisón cuando volteo a ver a ron se cruzo de brazos y empezó a golpear el suelo con el pie, -pero si nosotros-empezó ron –sal ron harry y celeste están aquí alado!!  
  
Ron se levanto a regañadientes y salio y vio a harry sentado en la sala –que a ti también te sacaron?-dijo harry, ron asentó con la cabeza y se sentó junto a el después de unos 15 minutos  
  
Salio celeste llevaba una falda de mezclilla con una blusa blanca fue directo a la cocina se sirvió una gran porción de cereal y se sentó en la mesa levanto la vista –a perdón ron no sabia que también habías venido-dijo ella soltando una carismática sonrisa, ron sonrió también al cabo de unos 5 minutos salio hermione con una blusa roja y unos pescadores de mezclilla  
  
Harry, ron no me dijo que también habías venido!!-dijo hermione con paso apresurado a abrazar a su amigo –muero de hambre-dijo hermione yendo ala cocina también solo que ella salio con 2 sándwiches muy grandes, ron abrió los ojos -querida estas segura que te vas a comer todo eso??-dijo ron impresionado-si cariño ahora, como por dos- dijo agarrandose la barriga sonriendo  
  
Ron asentó torpemente.-y como entraron?-pregunto hermione, harry se sonrojo hasta las orejas –celeste ya me había dicho que guardaban las llaves en la parte de afuera - hermione estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta pero mejor se reservo  
  
Que se supone que vamos a hacer hoy?-preguntó celeste regresando de la cocina después de haber lavado su plato-tu y yo vamos a empacar tus cosas para mi casa-dijo abrazándola por detrás haciendo que celeste dejara salir una breve risita  
  
Y nosotros?-me preguntó hermione que ya estaba por acabarse el segundo sándwich -nosotros también vamos a llevar tus cosas para mi casa-dijo ron llevando su dedo gordo de la mano derecha al pecho , hermione le dio la ultima mordida al sándwich y fue a la cocina a dejar el plato  
  
Bueno pues que esperamos-dijo hermione jalando a ron del brazo a su cuarto –no es mucho lo que tenemos que pasar solo pues seria mí ropa y algunos libros  
  
Algunos??-dijo ron abriendo el closet de hermione que en un ricon estaba su ropa ordenada pero la mayoría del closet la ocupaban montañas y montañas de libros  
  
Bueno es que pues nunca deseche los libros de hogwarts y además compre otros y luego me dieron unos cuantos para el cuidado de los dragones-dijo hermione que acababa de traer unas cajas  
  
Y esas cajas donde estaban?-preguntó ron volteando a verla, hermione saco su varita –con esto todo es mas fácil ron-dijo por ultimo  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Bueno por donde empezamos dijo harry abriendo el closet de celeste, lo vio y se quedo sin habla  
  
Bueno es que ayer no tenia mucho sueño y empaque toda mi ropa-dijo celeste, pues si el closet estaba lleno de cajas no había nada afuera –bueno me ahorraste el trabajo –dijo harry sonriendo y caminando hacia celeste que estaba acostada en la cama se puso encima de ella provocando que celeste soltara una risita tonta  
  
Harry le empezó a besar dulcemente mientras la chica empezaba a jugar con el cabello de harry, el la tomaba de la cintura besándola todavía mas apasionado llegando al cuello de la chica  
  
Harry espera-dijo celeste harry paro –que paso?-dijo harry sorprendido tal vez no quería que los siguiera haciendo –cierra la perta cariño que hermione y ron están aun lado –dijo celeste guiñándole un ojo, harry sonrió cerro la puerta y se dirigió otra ves a besar a celeste  
  
Celeste le quito la camisa roja azul marino que traía- con que esas nos traemos?-dijo harry sonriendo también quitándole la camisa a ella  
  
:::::::::::::::-::::::::::::::::  
  
Mientras ron y hermione sacaban las cajas que iban sacando con libros vieron que la puerta estaba cerrada y no se oía nada  
  
Tu crees que...?-pregunto ron –yo creo que si–dijo hermione dándole una sonrisa picara –vaya que harry no pierde el tiempo- dijo ron riendo por lo bajo haciendo que hermione riera también tapándose la boca con la mano para no dejar salir ninguna risa fuerte  
  
:::::::::::::::::-:::::::::::::::::  
  
Celeste estaba ya en ropa interior mientras que harry solo traía un bóxer negro.  
  
Celeste estaba en las nubes dejando que harry la besara por todo el cuerpo harry subió de nuevo para besarla en la boca involucrando mucho la lengua harry se separo y le susurro al oído a celeste-te amo lo sabias?-yo también harry –dijo celeste sonriendo aun mas regresando aun muy profundo beso  
  
Era un muy mágico momento para celeste y harry en el que unirían sus cuerpos para formar uno y dejando llevarse por el amor tan grande que se tenían.  
  
::::::::::::::-:::::::::::::::  
  
Ron y hermione ya había terminado de empacar estaban acostados en la cama descansando ron abrazando a hermione y ella con la cabeza asentada en el hombro de su novio mirando hacia el techo sintiendo la compañía del otro sintiendo el amor al máximo no necesitaban hacer otra cosa con estar juntos era necesario para poder sentirse amados el uno al otro  
  
De repente oyeron como se abrió la puerta de alado –no están de seguro se fueron-dijo harry –hermione tuvo intención de pararse y decir algo pero ron la cayo divertido con la mano haciendo que hermione entendiera que no dijeran nada  
  
Bueno parece dijo-celeste-nunca te habían dicho que eres muy bueno en la cama?-dijo celeste con un tono pícaro, ron casi deja salir una carcajada pero la pago con su mano hermione solo sonrió y le susurro – parecemos niños de 15 años espiando a harry con celeste, a lo que ron respondió – no estamos espiando solo nos reímos de las circunstancias del otro –dijo ron en tono divertido  
  
Que tal si me vuelves a enseñar como usas la varita harry-dijo celeste y se volvió a cerrar la puerta, hermione dejo salir una risita mientras que ron sacaba mucho los ojos –parece que van a estar muy ocupados esta tarde –si – por que no mejor salimos a tu casa a dejar todo esto?-dijo hermione señalando las cajas  
  
Trajiste tu carro o el de harry?-preguntó hermione bajando las escaleras –el mío –aseguro ron –y harry como se va a regresar a su casa?-crees que regrese?-dijo ron levantando una ceja, hermione no respondió y se subió al carro  
  
En unos pocos minutos llegaron ala casa de ron y subieron las cajas al cuarto de ron pero había un ligero problema la cama de ron era individual  
  
Este como piensas que dormiré en una cama tan chiquita contigo?-dijo hermione negó con la cabeza y saco su varita y con un movimiento de varita hizo que la cama se convirtiera en matrimonial  
  
Cada vez me impresionas mas hermione granger-dijo ron poniendo su mano en la barbilla de la chica  
  
Te amo Ronald weasley-dijo hermione abrazándolo y hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de el yo igual-dijo ron abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente  
  
Ven te quiero enseñar algo –dijo ron jalando a su novia por la muñeca llevándola abajo –que paso que me quieres enseñar?-ves esa puerta?-dijo ron señalando la puerta que vio hermione la primera ves que había ido a esa casa –si cuando arregle tu casa la quise abrir pero no pude dijo aproximándose a ella-si yo la tenia cerrada pero la remodele ábrela cariño- dijo haciéndole una señal de aliento  
  
Hermione la abrió la habitación era de un color crema en ella había una cuna blanca muy grande arriba tenia un juguetero lleno de juguetes alado había un cambiador y abajo del cambiador unos cajones que contenían ropa de bebe para ambos sexos en el piso había una alfombra enorme de color crema como la pared pero mas fuerte y en la esquina había una 2 andaderas completamente diferentes  
  
Hermione después de haber visto cada detalle de la habitación corrió para abrazar a ron lo más fuerte que podía  
  
Es increíble ron como pudiste comparar todo esto??-dijo hermione – ya ves soy el nuevo ministro de magia y gano suficiente para comprar cosas para mi nuevo hijo  
  
Todo esto lo compraste tu solo?-dijo hermione confundida –pues si hable con una decoradora y me envió un catalogo y en menos de 2 días ya había llegado todo.  
  
Bonita habitación no??-dijo ron entrando llevando con el a hermione se detuvieron en la puerta y se dedicaron quedarse ahí por un tiempo imaginando la llegada de su próximo bebe.  
  
::::::::::-:::::::::::  
  
ya?-pregunto george-si ya voy es que no se cual ponerme si el bikini o el completo –estoy seguro que cualquier que te pongas te vas a ver muy bien al fin Ángela salio con un bikini azul con flores blancas la playa del hotel era hermosa la arena era suave y no había mucha gente puesto que eran como las 4 de la tarde ya se empezaba a esconde el sol y el cielo se veía rosa (N/a : aunque no lo crean el cielo si se pone rosa y me encanta cuando es de ese color lo puedo ver horas y horas) se metieron al agua  
  
Estaba no muy caliente ni muy fría estaba perfecta george nunca había estado en el mar era increíble para el mientras Ángela había estado la mayor parte de su vida lo había vivido junto al mar  
  
Después de q george mencionara como unas 50 veces que el mar era maravilloso y haberse tragado el agua de mar aunque Ángela le hubiera dicho que estaba contaminada y que quien sabe que rayos tenia esa agua decidieron salirse para ahora si pasar su noche de bodas.  
  
(N/a : quiero decirles que soy malísima en las escenas de relaciones s. por eso siempre las corto además de que pienso que no son muy necesarias en mi fic!! Entonces imaginemos que Ángela y george jugaron a hacer hijitos y se la pasaron de maravilla no eran la primera vez que lo hacían se acuerdan el día que hermione y celeste fueron a comer a la madriguera y Ángela y george llegaron juntos????--mi hermana: Ah que habrá pasado?? Yo: ¬¬ mi hermana: que??? Yo: ¬¬ mi hermana: bueno continua que si no no te van a dejar revies!! Yo: reviews!! Mensa!! No revies!!!! Loser!! Mi hermana : ¬¬ )  
  
:::::::::::::-:::::::::::::  
  
Bueno que te parece si vamos por la ultimas cajas así sirve que le damos a la dueña la llave ya que no creo que volvamos a ir-dijo hermione poniéndose enfrente de el –si vamos –dijo ron agarrando las llaves de su carro y abriendo la puerta para que pasara hermione-gracias –dijo la ultima y salio  
  
Llegaron abrieron y al parecer no estaban ni harry ni celeste así que mientras ron iba por las demás cajas hermione se acordó de su shampoo de su cepillo de dientes y abrió la puerta del baño  
  
Gran sorpresa se llevo ella, encontró a harry y a celeste bañándose juntos hermione se quedo paralizada quería salir corriendo pero sus piernas no respondían y ellos no se habían dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí y seguían con... sus cosas  
  
Por que no vendrá hermione???Tal vez se quedo en el cuarto-ron regreso y vio que hermione estaba parada afuera del baño con una mirada impactada.- herm que haces? Se acerco a paso rápido –celeste y harry pues están en el baño-dijo hermione poniendo su mano para no soltar la grande carcajada que se aproximaba ron también se llevo una mano ala boca luego tratando de no reírse quito su mano de la boca y dijo -al parecer han estado muy ocupados empacando –dijo ron jalando a hermione a la sala quería estallar en carcajadas al ver la expresión de hermione .  
  
Cuando se sentó hermione dejo su cara de risa para pasar a una de asco –nunca me imagine así a celeste pero bueno tendremos que dejar una nota explicándole que le deje las llaves ala Sra. no quiero esperar a que se terminen de bañar dijo hermione escribiendo la nota toda prisa  
  
Bueno nos vamos?-dijo hermione-ya tienes todo? Pues falta mi cepillo de dientes, pero no quiero volver ahí-dijo hermione negando la cabeza como si le diera miedo mientras ron ya fuera del apartamento reía a carcajada abierta por la expresión de hermione  
  
Hola ya se que estado haciendo los capitulos muy cortos pero esque no puedo permanecer mucho en la comp. Jajajaj espero les haya gustado!!  
  
Entren a : h t t p : groups . msn . com / whatsamara entren !! muchas cosas de harry potter y mas !!!  
  
IMPORTANTE: ahí abajo donde dice submit review ay un botón alado que dice GO lo aprietan escriben cuan linda es mi historia XD y lo mandan ¡!!! Los quiero  
  
Cuidense sean felices y coman mucho chocolate!!! Eh?? Si no les gusta pus no jajaja 


	13. COMO DESEARIA QUE ESTUVIERAS AQUI

Hermione...................................................................... (3 meses 22 días)  
  
Ron no había podido dormir las 12 horas que hermione si durmió, hermione había tenido un pequeño mareo en las noches y basto para ron.  
  
Había matado el tiempo pensando en su futuro hijo, si fuera niño tal vez le enseñaría a jugar quidditch y cada ves que tuviera oportunidad le compraría dulces y seria muy buen padre seguramente el consentidor ya que seguramente hermione seria muy dura con el obligándolo a estudiar, al pensar en eso dejo salir una gran sonrisa  
  
Ah pero si fuera niña tal vez seria muy estudiosa y no le atraería mucho el quidditch pero seria tan carismática como su madre y tan mandona dejo salir otra gran sonrisa...  
  
Se ve tan bonita dormida-pensó ron entre las sabanas se podía divisar la panza de hermione que no era muy grande pero ya cualquiera se podía dar cuenta que estaba embarazada  
  
Esa mismo día alas doce hermione tenia una cita en la madriguera con Ángela (que ya había terminado su luna de miel que fue corta por que prefirieron compara una casa grande con muchos muebles a estar mucho días de luna de miel) celeste y la Sra. weasley  
  
Mientras que ron harry fred y george saldrían a organizar su despedida de soltero, ron no estaba muy seguro si quería una pero ellos habían insistido que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar  
  
Hermione se levantaba estirando los brazos como siempre fue al baño se baño y salio para vestirse ron todavía no se recuperaba de la mala noche que había pasado  
  
Hermione salio con una toalla enrollada en todo el cuerpo dejando sus brazos libres –pero ron has tenido mala noche?-dijo hermione yendo para donde estaba el ya que tenia unas enormes ojeras –pues casi no pude dormir no soportaba dormirme y que te pasara algo malo-dijo ron tallándose los ojos- cariño solo fue un pequeño mareo prométeme que no te vas a volver a desvelar-le dijo hermione sentándose en la cama junto a el-OK te lo (bostezo) prometo –dijo ron sonriendo –te amo- le dijo hermione besándolo tiernamente  
  
Se paro y busco entre su ropa un vestido blanco que dejaba ver muy bien su panza de embarazada.  
  
Ron se levanto – te ves preciosa cariño –dijo el poniéndose unos jeans y una playera roja. Bajaron juntos ala cocina y hermione le hizo unos waffles a ron que en el momento que se los puso enfrente se los devoro –tu no vas a comer??-dijo ron pasándose un pedazo al ver que hermione lo veía divertida comer- no se me antoja –dijo ella con cara de asco  
  
Tu te lo pierdes te quedaron riquísimos-dijo ron metiéndose otro pedazo de waffle A la boca (N/a: ya se me antojo un pedazo de waffle...mi hermana: pero son las 12 de la noche!!! Yo: y que?? Mi hermana: como y que? acabas de cenar y ya debes estar en la cama!!! Yo: ¬¬ no le hagan caso a mi hermana siempre esta de chismosa a ver que escribo... mi hermana: no es cierto... yo: ya guarda silencio que tengo que escribir =P )  
  
A que hora tenemos que estar con molly?-dijo hermione- me dijo que alas 12 pero yo voy a salir con los chicos-y se puede saber adonde?-pregunto hermione levantando una ceja – este... no se, no me dijeron solo que querían salir conmigo-dijo un poco nervioso ron  
  
Ron subió para lavarse los dientes mientras hermione leía un pequeño libro- que lees? –preguntó ron acercándose a hermione, ella le mostró el libro " nombres para bebes" ya se me había olvidado lo del nombre para nuestro hijo dijo el sentándose junto a ella  
  
Cuales te han gustado?-pregunto ron-pues es que estuve pensando si mejor los 2 pusiéramos un nombre, mira por ejemplo si es niña tu decides el nombre y si es varón yo lo decido que te parece?-pregunto hermione  
  
Muy buena idea cariño, pero no crees que ya tenemos que estar rumbo ala casa de mis papas???-dijo ron levantándose-si tenemos que llegar a tiempo- dijo hermione levantándose del sillón  
  
Llegaron justo a tiempo las 12 en punto allegar se unos murmullos y una que otra carcajada, tocaron la puerta y ahí estaban... Pues todos  
  
Hermione-dijo la Sra. weasley-hola Molly –dijo hermione contestando el abrazo – ay pero te ves divina cada ves se te nota mas la panza-dijo la Sra. Weasley llevándola ala sala con todos.  
  
Que yo esto pintado madre?- dijo ron avanzando a la sala- no, pero tu no tienes un bebe adentro de la panza.  
  
Bueno-dijo george-Ángela les platica del resto del viaje nosotros tenemos que salir-si entre mas temprano mejor-dijo fred-y podemos saber a donde van?-pregunto Ángela – cosa de hombres al rato regresamos-dijo george dándole un beso en los labios a Ángela  
  
Inmediatamente harry y ron siguieron a los gemelos que se fueron rápidamente.  
  
A donde Irán??-se preguntó Ángela en vos baja –que no es obvio??-le dijo celeste –le van a organizar una despedida a ron-complemento hermione negando con la cabeza-hombres-dijo por ultimo Ángela  
  
Bueno pero sigue platicando Ángela –dijo hermione-bueno pues todo estuvo realmente encantador, todo el viaje george se porto como todo un caballero el mar estaba increíble y el hotel muy lujoso y acogedor fueron los días mas lindos de mi vida –dijo Ángela con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
  
Que bien –dijo Ángela viendo al vacío-y planean tener hijos?-preguntó hermione, toda esa platica era muy incomoda con la sra. weasley a un lado  
  
Pues si, digamos que ya estamos haciendo la tarea-dijo Ángela muy apenada- tan rápido??-dijo celeste, hermione se puso roja enseguida, ella le había ganado a todas y sin casarse-a mi me parece bien –dijo la Sra. weasley –me encanta la idea de tener muchos nietos  
  
Hubo un incomodo silencio y Ángela se sentía fatal muy apenada así que ella fue la que rompió el silencio-y donde quieres que sea tu boda hermione?  
  
Me hubiera gustado al aire libre pero pues aqui no ay mucho lugar donde hacerlo al aire libre-dijo hermione-yo conozco un salón encantado donde puede convertirse en el lugar que quieras y es muy real –dijo celeste-si?? Me encantaría en la playa  
  
Eso seria muy romántico-siguió Ángela –ya esta, cual es el lugar celeste querida? Para que lo reserve de una buena vez –dijo molly, celeste le dio todos los datos mientras la Sra. weasley anotaba rápidamente  
  
Bueno ya esta, mira –dijo la Sra. weasley volteando a ver a hermione-yo voy a apartar el lugar –Ángela nos va a hacer el favor de apartar un juez, y celeste nos va ayudar con la decoración-termino la Sra. weasley celeste asentó felizmente y hermione se quedo sin habla  
  
Pero... y... y yo que voy a hacer?-pregunto confusa hermione - no querida no estas en condiciones para arreglar nada pero puedes hacer la lista de invitados.  
  
Eso no era lo que hermione pensaba para su boda pero la Sra. weasley tenia razón no debería estresarse mucho y las boda si seria motivo para estrés . Toda la tarde se la pasaron yendo y viniendo (bueno en este caso se aparecían y se desaparecían )  
  
Hermione estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor poniendo a sus invitado cuando sonó un ligero puff-la Sra. weasley había aparecido justo enfrente de ella  
  
Ya tengo apartado el salón querida-dijo la Sra. weasley-hermione!, hermione que flores te gustan mas? las rosas o las margaritas?-dijo celeste acercándose a ella, mientras que la sra. weasley verificaba algo en una lista  
  
Este... yo creo que las margaritas-señalo hermione-puedo saber cuando esta reservado el salón?-dijo hermione a molly-dirás cuando te vas a casar??? No?-dijo la Sra. weasley-pues en 2 meses cariño –gracias es perfecto-dijo hermione mostrando una sonrisa  
  
Mientras que celeste volvía a desaparecer, la Sra. weasley se movía de un lado para el otro-ay como se me pudo olvidar agarro la lista que cada vez que se aparecía anotaba algo y desapareció.  
  
Hermione estaba sola en la casa se sentía rara que los demás preparan su boda y ella no, pero que podía hacer, las demás no quería que se cansara ni que se moviera mucho, la trataban como si no pudiera pensar pero tan siquiera le pedían opiniones era casi como ella la estuviera organizando solo que sin moverse.  
  
Bueno sigamos-pensó hermione y vio la lista, la checo dos veces –creo que son todos-pensó de nuevo, uff... ron como desearía que estuvieras aquí...  
  
No, yo no quiero-dijo ron negando con la cabeza-andale ron es tu despedida de soltero –dijo fred- si pero no necesariamente tienen que haber bailarinas exóticas-dijo ron-claro que si ese es el chiste-dijo harry –no entienden?? Me voy a casar amo a mi esposa y voy a tener un hijo-dijo ron  
  
Que aguafiestas ron-dijo george –bueno las contrataremos pero si quieres que no se acerquen a ti –dijo fred –me parece buena idea-corroboró harry  
  
Como quieran-dijo ron –bueno yo conozco un lugar buenísimo donde podemos contratar bailarinas dijo-fred dando la vuelta en una calle privada  
  
Bueno harry que como puedes pedir una bailarina con toda la acción que tuviste hace un mes y quien sabe la que has tenido del mes para aca-dijo ron – a que te refieres?-dijo harry como si no supiera de que hablaba- cuando nos mudamos vimos que tuviste un día ocupado con celeste, ya sabes a que me refiero-dijo ron  
  
Un día ocupado harry??,si que no pierdes el tiempo amigo-dijo george pegándole en el hombro-es lo que yo pensé-dijo ron poniendo cara de cómo si tuviera que resolver un acertijo –bueno es que ya no se puede tener privacidad??-dijo harry enojado  
  
–amigo no tenias privacidad sabes muy bien que estábamos en el cuarto de alado acomodando las cosas de hermione en cajas, harry no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar la situación y todo el camino restante se la pasaron molestándolo  
  
Ya llegamos-dijo fred estacionándose enfrente de una casa rosa chillante –bonita casa-dijo george haciendo una cara de disgusto  
  
Fred se acerco y toco el timbre y abrió una bonita muchacha –parvatti???- pregunto harry anonadado –harry? Que hacen aquí??-dijo parvatti masticando chicle lo mas menos educada que podía, y llevaba una camisa larga que le llegaba ala rodilla se conoce que no llevaba mas puesto–pues queremos contratarlas ya sabes para una despedida de soltero para mi amigo-dijo fred dándole unos golpecitos en las espalada a ron mientras el ultimo negaba con la cabeza mirando al suelo  
  
Solo eres tu?-preguntó fred mirando atrás de la muchacha –no también esta mi hermana-dijo parvatti –padma??-pregunto ron –así es –dijo paravtti  
  
Bueno al grano cuando quieren la (miro hacia todos los lados) la despedida –bueno yo puedo cualquier día-dijo fred-igual yo- dijo george volteando a ver a harry –pues..-empezó harry poniéndose la mano en la barbilla  
  
Que otro día ocupado?-dijo fred, mientras todos hasta ron que iba de mala gana estallaron en carcajadas – ja ja –rió harry en tono sarcástico –es que soy director en hogwarts de lunes a viernes estoy ocupado y todos los sábados que vienen tengo junta del ministerio-dijo harry volteando a ver a ron –si es cierto tenemos un problema con el departamento de artefactos muggles-termino ron –bueno paravtti de este domingo en 2 esta bien?-dijo fred  
  
Si como sea a nombre de quien?-dijo ella sacando una libretita –ronald...- empezó george pero al ver la cara de ron paro –fred weasley-termino fred –bueno y lugar??-señalo parvatti, ahora si se habían metido en un problema no tenían un lugar donde no hubieran mujeres –si quieren puede ser aquí- señalo padma había salido de atrás de parvatti, que llevaba una pijama demasiado corta que hizo que fred se quedara embobado  
  
No mejor en el hotel luna llena nos vemos ahí a las 8?-siguió george al ver la cara de su hermano-OK adiós –termino paravatti cerrando la puerta de mala gana  
  
Que genio-dijo harry regresando al carro-nunca pensé que llegaran tan bajo- señalo ron – yo tampoco parvatti era una muy buena chica-dijo harry – y muy buena-continuo fred con una enorme sonrisa  
  
bueno ahora solo falta hacer una reservación en el hotel luna llena-dijo george ya en el carro –si pero en una elegante y grande para poder disfrutar mejor-dijo fred pensando en padma -ahora quien sabe quien va estar ocupado todo el día-señalo harry picaramente mientras los demás reían menos ron  
  
Ay hermione como desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo y no con este trío de calenturientos-pensó ron suspirando y dejando ver una grande sonrisa  
  
En poco tiempo se oyó otro ligero puff era Ángela se acerco a ella feliz –que crees?-tendrás al mismo juez que en mi boda, es de los mejores te lo aseguro- dijo Ángela pero al final borro sus sonrisa –que tienes herm??- le dijo acercándose a ella –extraño a ron y me siento como que incomoda no poder hacer nada para mi boda –dijo ella en tono apagado  
  
Mira no te preocupes ahorita me toca ver...- fue ala lista donde siempre anotaban algo y medito..- si me toca ver la comida, acompáñame!!!-dijo Ángela , hermione agarro la lista y vio que con la caligrafía de la molly había un par de cosas anotadas y a un lado tenia una línea si ya se había hecho o si faltaba por hacer  
  
Bueno-dijo hermione parándose y.. Adonde vamos??-preguntó –solo aparécete en el callejón diagon y ahí caminamos y te muestro el lugar  
  
Y así fue se apareció y unos cuantos minutos se encontraron hermione se había aparecido enfrente del caldero chorreante que ya estaba un poco viejo pero aun seguia siendo muy popular y Ángela se había aparecido enfrente de sortilegios weasley  
  
Mira por aquí-dijo Ángela jalándola del brazo para que la acompañara, pasaron junto al callejón knockturn (N/a: no se como se escribe... Mi hermana: entonces para que lo pones?? Yo: pues no se nada mas quise ponerlo para que se ubicaran!! Mi hermana: pero si no sabes como se escribe no van a saber que es y se van a confundir más!! Yo: ¬¬ mi hermana: bueno sigue que me esta gustando lo que escribes yo: bueno entonces no molestes!!!)  
  
Bueno pasaron junto a ese callejón y antes de pasar giraron ala derecha pasaron por una tienda de especias y llegaron a lo que parecía un restaurante pero en realidad no lo era (mi hermana: entonces para que pones que se parecía a un restaurante??? Yo: POR QUE QUIERO!!!! Mi hermana: bueno bueno pero no te enojes vale?? Y.Y Yo: ¬¬)  
  
Entraron y un señor bajito y con poco pelo las atendió –que desean??- pregunto el hombrecillo –si queremos pedir un banquete para una boda-dijo Ángela –si si pasen por aquí –dijo señalando y abriendo una puerta de color verde pistache, ya que entraron había todo tipo de pasteles para boda grandes chicos y medianos en una esquina había unos sillones con unas revistas y catálogos  
  
Por aquí-dijo el señor apuntando a la sala, hermione y Ángela se sentaron empezaron a hablar sobre el buffet y el pastel llegaron al acuerdo de unas alas de pollo con arroz y una sopa  
  
El pastel de tamaño mediano de tres leches... -mira Ángela ahí van los chicos- dijo hermione señalando la ventana-interrumpió hermione –que hacen entrando al hotel de luna llena????  
  
Hola queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado el capitulo !!! se me alargo un poco jaja pero bueno me gusto mucho!!!asi que segui escribiendo y escribiendo...  
  
Entren a : h t t p : groups . msn . com / whatsamara entren !! muchas cosas de harry potter y mas !!!  
  
IMPORTANTE: ahí abajo donde dice submit review ay un botón alado que dice GO lo aprietan escriben cuan linda es mi historia XD y lo mandan ¡!!! Los quiero  
  
Cuidense sean felices y no coman mucho chocolate!!! 


	14. DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO

No se, pero lo mejor será averiguarlo-dijo Ángela levantándose del sillón- perdónenos el pastel queda de tres leches mediano gracias-el nombrecillo quedo con el cejo fruncido  
  
Salieron de la tienda toda prisa -lo mejor será que no nos vean- dijo Ángela con un movimiento de varita Ángela se había convertido en una rubia alta mientras que hermione había preferido ser pelirroja con unas inocentes pecas  
  
Te ves rara-dijo Ángela-viéndola extrañamente –no ay comentarios sobre ti- dijo hermione –Ángela ya iba avanzando al hotel pero hermione la paro –oye!! Tenemos la misma ropa!!-Ángela se pego en la cabeza con la mano- como lo pude olvidar!!!  
  
Ángela que llevaba unos vaqueros y una blusa naranja se puso un diminuto vertido azul!!!-hermione se quedo impactada-siempre me quise vestir así pero me vería muy ridícula, y que mejor que esta ocasión-dijo Ángela sonriendo  
  
-apurate hermione!!-si, si con otro pequeño movimiento de varita hermione se quito el vestido blanco disminuyo su panza y su puso una blusa blanca y una minifalda de mezclilla –Ángela abrió mucho los ojos al verla –que??? Yo también me quise vestir así de provocadora –dijo hermione haciendo una mueca picara, las dos rieron y avanzaron rápidamente al hotel "luna llena"  
  
Se acercaron a la recepción donde se encontraban ellos.-este quisiera pedir una habitación para dentro de 2 semanas.  
  
Hermione pudo ver que Ángela había mucho los ojos, ya se le había hecho una costumbre- hola te conozco??-pregunto fred a Ángela –e..Este...yo –Ángela se empezó a poner nerviosa –no lo creo venimos de otra parte es imposible que nos hayas visto antes!!!-dijo hermione vagamente  
  
Entonces me presento fred weasley-dijo fred abriendo la mano a Ángela- Ho..Hola-dijo finalmente ella-ellos son mis hermanos y el es un amigo todos ya ocupados menos yo-dijo fred cerrando un ojo-Ángela rió tontamente  
  
Ron no paraba de verle las espectaculares piernas que llevaba debajo de la diminuta falda de mezclilla a hermione, pero a ella no le molesto en lo absoluto puesto que no se había cambiado las piernas eran las de ella  
  
OK esto esta fuera de control-pensó hermione- a ver piensa!! Piensa hermione!!  
  
Y que hacen aquí pregunto hermione –dirigiéndose a ron –el chico se puso nervioso-pero fue harry quien contesto-venimos a reservar una habitación para la fiesta de despedida de mi amigo-dijo el golpeándolo ron por la espalda  
  
Hermione no podía contener su vista hacia ron haciéndolo estar mas nervioso- es tan bello cuando esta nervioso-pensó hermione viendo a ron tontamente  
  
Hey!!!Va a ser su fiesta de despedida!!-dijo harry al ver que lo estaba viendo –a si lastima me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor-dijo hermione cerrando un ojo, ron se puso muy rojo y hermione sonrió-vaya que te has destapado con este cambio-pensó hermione  
  
Y lo saben sus novias?-pregunto Ángela-este.. Claro-dijo george pasándose una mano por su cabello –a si???-volvió a decir Ángela  
  
George asentó tontamente-ya me canse de mentiras dijo Ángela –finite encantem-dijo Ángela con su varita haciendo que su rostro fuera el de ella  
  
Todos los chicos quedaron impresionados con la boca abierta –con que una fiesta de despedida eh??-dijo Ángela viendo a harry –harry parecía importarle mas el piso que aquella conversación  
  
Ángela!-dijo george perdón!!!-no quería decirte por que pensé que no nos ibas a dejar!!!-no importa la despedida de soltero george...-dijo Ángela –el problema es que nos hayan mentido-dijo hermione aun con el cambio acercándose a ron ,lo rodeo por el cuello y lo beso  
  
Ese beso era delicado y tierno ala ves, inconfundiblemente hermione  
  
Hermione??-dijo ron separándose de ella-si!!!-dijo ella sonriendo-estas.. Estas...digo muy... muy... -empezó ron –atrevida??-si, lo se, no va con mi personalidad hermione se separo de ron y con el mismo movimiento y hechizo de Ángela se cambio al vestido blanco y dejo ver otra vez su barriga pero dejo su cabello rojo  
  
Te ves tan linda pelirroja-dijo ron besándola en los labios-escogí pelirroja ,por que un lindo pelirrojo me trae loca-dijo hermione sonriendo haciendo que ron sonriera también  
  
Bueno ya vamonos!-dijo Ángela saliendo del hotel-cariño te vas a quedar a si?-dijo george señalando su corto vestidito -no te gusta?-dijo Ángela con cara de cordero degollado-me encanta!!-dijo george pasando su lengua sobre su labio superior y saliendo del hotel agarrando la cadera de Ángela  
  
Yo también me puedo quedar así ron, dura solo por unas horas-dijo hermione –ron asentó felizmente  
  
Salieron y se aparecieron en hogsmade parando en sortilegios weasley, era ya una tienda muy grande, y estaba abarrotada de niños de hogwarts no solo era tienda de bromas si no que también vendían dulces que ellos mismos habían producido  
  
En la entrada había un cartel muy grande que decía: "si juraos usarlos para travesura a tus profesores o prefectos tendréis el 20%" hermione rió y negó con la cabeza ella había sido su prefecta y por suerte nunca le habían hecho una broma  
  
Entraron fred y george checaron el negocio haber si todo marchaba bien cuando llegaron los niños se encimaron a ellos casi siempre cuando los veían en la tienda era por que traían una nueva broma o nuevo dulce  
  
Bueno, bueno si nos siguen dejando sin respirar usaremos las nuevas bromas contra ustedes!-dijo george. Algunos niños rieron otros aplaudían felizmente y otros gritaban con fuerza  
  
Son chicles de transformación-dijo fred los chicos pararon de hacer ruido y pusieron mas atención –esta ves te toca a ti fred los caramelos sonantes los probé yo- dijo george. Fred puso sus ojos en blanco y agarro un dulce y se lo metió en la boca en unos segundos se convirtió en mono y se subió sobre george se oyeron unos-OH!!-wow!!-como lo harán??  
  
Al cabo de 5 minutos fred volvió a la normalidad y unos aplaudieron mientras otros ya estaban comprando los dulces nuevos  
  
(Hermione ...........................................................................4 meses 6 días)  
  
Hermione dormía en el cuarto de arriba mientras ron nervioso esperaba en la sala en unos minutos sonó el claxon de un auto ron se levanto enseguida apago las luces de la sala, salio por la puerta y la cerro con llave se quedo unos segundos viéndola y suspiro  
  
Ron, que te pasa?? Apurate se nos hace tarde –dijo fred desde el carro, ron asentó y se aproximó paso lento hacia el carro  
  
Que humor-dijo george-ustedes saben bien que yo estuve en desacuerdo con esto desde el principio-ay ya aguafiestas!!-dijo harry –no rezongues y disfruta la vida-volvió a decir harry-si lo supiera nuestra querida celeste, harry quito la cara de felicidad enseguida por una muy seria  
  
Pp...pero esta es una diversión sana además...-dijo harry excusándose –calmate harry, nada de lo que hagamos hoy va a salir a las demás personas-dijo fred  
  
Llegaron y caminaron por unos minutos por el callejón diagon (N/a: quiero disculparme por que en el capítulo anterior puse la tienda de sortilegios weasley en el callejón diagon, pero debe estar en hogsmade no en el callejón diagon, perdónenme errores de autor!!O mi hermana: serán errores brutos!!! yo: ¬¬ mi hermana: que?? Yo solo digo que la verdad yo: ¬¬ por que siempre te metes en mis historias?? No tienes nada mejor que hacer?? Mi hermana: bueno es que estas tanto tiempo en la computadora Que me da curiosidad ver que escribes o yo: te dejo ver que escribo, si te dejas de meter en mis historias!!! Mi hermana: mmm... yo: ¬¬ bueno sigo)  
  
Hasta que llegaron al hotel – bueno ya llegamos-dijo fred frotando sus manos una con la otra  
  
Llegaron ala recepción –hola mi nombre es fred weasley y...-si las señoritas patil los esperan en el cuarto 666 (N/a: Uy que mello el numero del diablo ñakñakñakñakñka! o )  
  
subieron por el elevador hasta llegar ala habitación tocaron la puerta y Padma les abrió –hasta que llegan, ya pensábamos irnos!!-dijo Padma haciéndoles una señal para que entraran  
  
Padma iba vestida con una falda de mezclilla y una blusa halter naranja y parvatti que estaba preparando los tragos con una falda también y una blusa strapless rosa  
  
el cuarto era enorme delante de la puerta había un pequeño bar con toda variedad de vinos en medio había un comedor con mesa de cristal al fondo ala izquierda habían una enorme sala con una televisión y en medio de la sala y el comedor había una media sala de estar  
  
que le conformaba 2 sillones para dos personas y uno de 3  
  
donde??-pregunto parvatti-fred rápidamente se sentó en la media sala en el sillón para dos personas, harry y george en el sillón para tres y ron en el otro para dos  
  
parvatti y Padma se pusieron en el centro y con un movimiento de varita pusieron una canción lenta y muy sexy  
  
empezaron a bailar, muy ridículo para la opinión de ron y empezaron a quitarse la ropa harry, george fred disfrutaban el momento al máximo hasta que las dos habían quedado en ropa interior.  
  
Fred ya le había quitado varias veces el sujetador a Padma pero la chica siempre se lo volvía a poner y decía lo mismo cerrándole un ojo-para eso es precio extra cariño...-  
  
La pasaron de maravilla así Padma y parvatti se la pasaron bailando toda la noche par a regocijo del los chicos, exceptuando ron  
  
A las 2 de la mañana ron logro que lo llevaran ya a su casa, entro y hermione dormía tranquilamente, ron suspiro de alivio y se metió a la cama.  
  
(Hermione.........................................................................4 meses 22 días)  
  
ron despierta!!, ron cariño-empezó hermione mientras ron abría los ojos –después de que faltas al trabajo un DIA y sobretodo te levantas tarde  
  
ron abrió más los ojos y vio que hermione ya estaba vestida con una blusa blanca con florecillas rosas muy chiquitas y un short de mezclilla, la barriga de hermione iba en aumento y cada vez se notaba mas que estaba embarazada  
  
ron se despertó temprano casi se le había olvidado que tenían cita con el doctor para ver el estado del bebe  
  
rápidamente se vistieron y desayunaron llegando a duras penas a la consulta- 2 minutos tarde no esta tan mal-dijo ron  
  
cuando llegaron el doctor esperaba fuera del consultorio-perdón por llegar tarde doctor..??-dijo hermione- Dr. Kovach, pero llámenme james-dijo el con una enorme sonrisa  
  
entraron y se sentaron enfrente del escritorio del doctor  
  
veo que tiene 4 meses y unos 21 días... no, no me equivoco 22 días-dijo el medimago-hermione asentó con una sonrisa  
  
bueno ya tenemos métodos de saber el sexo del bebe, quisieran saberlo?- pregunto james, y ron y hermione contestaron al mismo tiempo pero no la misma respuesta, ron decidió no saber el sexo del bebe mientras que hermione ansiaba saberlo.  
  
el doctor sonrió y volvió a preguntar-quieren o no???-yo preferiría no saberlo-dijo ron negando-yo si quisiera-dijo hermione agarrando la mano de ron bueno se los diré después del ultra sonido  
  
el doctor acostó a hermione en la camilla y con un aparato y un poco de lubricante en la panza salio aquel bebe todavía no muy bien formado  
  
era indescriptible la sensación de ron y hermione era tan felicidad pero ala ves temor con un poco de ansiedad  
  
Ron tomo la mano de hermione que estaba acostada y le sonrió hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedaron unos cuantos minutos viendo ese ser tan maravilloso producto de un enorme y sano amor  
  
ATENCION Hola!! Como estan??? Bueno este quiero decirles que muchas gracias por los poquitos reviews que recibio =( pero bueno sigo esperando que me digan si quieren que sea niño o niña!!! Y nombres tb (ando corta de imaginación!!)  
  
Bueno abajop ay una cuadrito que dice submit review!! Y alado uno que dice go le pican y escriben cuan linda es mi historia XD  
  
BUENO ME DESPIDO Y PORTENSE MAL!!! ñakñakñak 


	15. UNA PEQUEÑA VISITA

(Hermione.........................................................................4 meses 22 días)

Ya salían del consultorio cuando el doctor paro a hermione por el brazo y le susurro cuiden bien de su próxima hija

Hermione sonrió iba ser una niña!! –por que sonríes cariño??-le dijo ron –estoy feliz por nuestro futuro bebe –le dijo ella

Ese día comerían en la madriguera junto a todos los demás

Llegaron y como siempre la Sra. weasley recibió primero a hermione y la ayudo a sentarse en la silla del comedor junto a ella (bueno en realidad solo recibió a hermione)

Cuéntame que es? Niña o niño?-pregunto molly –pues... dijo Hermione volteando a ver a ron regreso su mirada y le susurro a la Sra. weasley –niña- la Sra. weasley esbozo una enorme sonrisa

Enseguida llegaron harry y celeste, hermione se trato de parar para saludar pero la Sra. weasley la sentó de nuevo

Hermione!!-dijo harry abrazándola –que grande esta el bebe!!-dijo celeste saludando a hermione también – y a mi que me cague un pájaro no??-dijo ron cruzando los brazos y haciendo puchero, hermione sonrió

No alardees-dijo harry saludándolo de un abrazo, celeste también dejo un momento a celeste para saludar a ron

Pero inmediatamente volvió con hermione –y dime ya compraste tu vestido de novia?-dijo celeste –pues... bueno... yo...es que no he tenido tiempo con lo del doctor y eso que ron no quiere que maneje ni me aparezca sola...

Pero que te pasa??? Falta un mes para tu boda y no tienes vestido-celeste negó con la cabeza –pero ron ya tiene traje?-hermione negó apenada –imposible dijo ella

Dejo celeste sola a hermione y le susurro algo a Ángela, haciendo que Ángela le susurrara algo a george

Ángela tomo de la muñeca a hermione y la levanto –bueno ya nos vamos-dijo Ángela –tenemos tantas cosas que hacer-dijo celeste moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro entonces Ángela le susurro a hermione –madame prefly – supuso que iban a comprar el vestido de novia, hermione iba resignada por que ese día no se sentía muy bien que digamos

Llegaron a una tienda aparentemente cerrada pero Ángela la abrió y cuando entraron era una bella tienda de vestidos rápidamente Ángela y celeste agarraron los vestidos que mas les gustaban y se los dieron a hermione, los agarro y de mala gana se los probo

Primero el que le había dado Ángela que era uno blanco, de una sola manga pero al salir Ángela y celeste que estaban sentadas enfrente del probador negaron con la cabeza, hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se probo ahora uno que le había dado celeste

Era uno blanco muy pegado que estaba sujetado por dos tiras, era simple y bonito pero al momento que salio e iba pronunciar algo Ángela puro cara de asco y mejor hermione se reservo a decir algo

Por ultimo uno beige que le había dado Ángela que estaba bordado en la parte superior con unas flores a hermione ese definitivamente no le había gustado pero ya se lo había probado así que salio con Ángela y celeste se quedaron pensando pero hermione ya no aguanto más

-esta horrible que les pasa???- nunca me pondré esto en mi vida por que no dejan que yo tome mis propias decisiones??-dijo una hermione muy exaltada

Ángela y celeste se encontraban con los ojos muy abiertos –perdón es que nos dejamos llevar, lo siento-dijo celeste

Yo también lo siento perdóname-dijo Ángela –bueno ahora tu escoge los que quieras y nosotros te ayudamos a decidir-dijo celeste así que hermione salio del probador

Y agarro 3 vestidos que desde el principio le habían gustado.

Se probo el primero que era uno blanco strapless muy simple, el segundo uno beige con corsé y el tercero uno blanco halter

bueno me encantaría seguir comiendo, pero Ángela me regaña si no le hago un favor que me pidió, y no es bonita cuando se enoja-dijo george con una sonrisa, ron tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente-volvió a decir george

Ron frunció el cejo y george lo paro de la mesa aparécete en –klokings –dijo el gemelo, ron no pregunto pero justo cuando se iba a aparecer harry hablo

- yo también voy, a donde van??-pregunto harry –a comprarle un traje a mí hermano, klokings –señalo george

Harry asentó y cuando dio la vuelta ron se dio cuenta que ya ni harry ni george estaban así que se despidió de su hermano y de sus padres moviendo su mano y el también desapareció

Aquí yo me compre mi traje para casarme, bueno exactamente no me lo compre yo por que Ángela lo escogió pero salio de mi dinero así que...-dijo george haciendo una mueca graciosa

Se metieron y los recibió un sastre que curiosamente se llamaba Sr. klokings el sastre le tomo las medidas y saco dos trajes uno negro y otro gris, ron no dudo y prefirió el negro así saliendo bastante temprano de la tienda

Que les parece si vamos con las chicas??-dijo george –si, pero el único problema es saber a donde fueron-dijo ron –creo que yo lo se-dijo george aquí en esta calle Ángela también compro su vestido de novia-dijo george doblando la primera cuadra hacia la derecha

Y ahí estaba una tienda aparentemente cerrada y vieja pero en cuanto george la vio se veía una enorme tienda repleta de vestidos de novia

A los lejos en los probadores vieron a Ángela y celeste sentadas enfrente de unas puertas al parecer los probadores

Y herm...-pero ron no pudo terminar Ángela y celeste señalaron el probador con aburrimiento

George harry y ron tomaron también asiento, y salio hermione con el vestido blanco halter (por si no lo saben halter es el vestido que se amarra atrás del cuello??? Ya?? Espero...O.o)

Ron se quedo impactado se veía realmente hermosa

Ángela y celeste sonrieron abiertamente -ese!!-dijeron al unísono hermione sonrió –pero ay un ligero problema –dijo hermione haciendo puchero –que?-dijo Ángela?,hermione señalo su barriga esto va a ir en aumento y no creo que me quede!!-señalo herm

Ay querida mira te la disminuyes con un hechizo y listo –dijo Ángela acomodándole la parte de enfrente del vestido

Hermione volteo a ver a ron –te gusta?-le pregunto y ron asentó torpemente y sonrió –me lo llevo –dijo por ultimo hermione

hermione...............................................................................5 meses 3 días

Estas listo???-preguntó hermione –si ya vamonos-dijo el pelirrojo agarrando unos papeles pero luego vio a hermione con un vestido rojo hasta la rodilla se veía realmente linda con su barriga era toda una linda chica embarazada

Ron??? Tierra llamando a Ronald weasley!!!-dijo hermione al ver que se le había quedado viendo tontamente ,ron reacciono casi al instante,-perdón es que me da mucha curiosidad como mi hijo cabe ahí-dijo el apuntando a la barriga de hermione a lo que hizo que hermione sonriera

Por que esta chiquito-dijo ella como si le estuviera explicando a un niño de 5 años-pero como respira ahí?-dijo el con cara curiosa –ay Ronnie ayer fuimos al doctor y se te ocurren las preguntas ahorita –dijo hermione poniendo ambas manos en su cintura

Ron frunció el cejo y abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero hermione lo interrumpió-no hagas mas preguntas que no llegamos!!!, tu hermana no nos va a esperar toda la vida, además ya quiero conocer Paris nunca he ido!!Ronald-dijo hermione

Me encanta cuando me llamas Ronald –dijo ron abrazándola por atrás, hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza

Ya no desperdiciaron un minuto mas y a instante aparecieron en una calle fría enfrente de unos departamentos naranjas –que piso era?-pregunto ron-creo que el 3°-señalo hermione

Subieron con cuidado, ron ayudando a hermione y al llegar tocaron la puerta rápidamente la pequeña hermana de ron apareció en lugar de ella

Hermione!!!-dijo ginny abrazándola-claro siempre yo al final –dijo ron con la misma cara de puchero que pone cuando va a la madriguera

Ginny también abrazo a ron-hola hermanito celoso!!-dijo ginny, los invito a pasar y su departamento no era gran cosa pero suficiente para una persona

Bueno y que a sido de tu vida?-pregunto hermione –bueno soy mesera en un restaurante cerca y estoy rentando este chico apartamento tengo 3 amigos y sigo pensando en harry-dijo ginny volteando al piso

Veo que tu salida de improvisto no a ayudado mucho-dijo ron de mala gana, hermione lo vio de manera de reproche pero ginny dijo : me a servido demasiado me he despejado de mis problemas he dicho que no dejo de pensar en harry pero no tanto como antes

Estoy saliendo con un chico llamado Hank es muy buena persona y me a apoyado en cuanto lo he necesitado-termino

Pero no ay que hablar de eso-dijo ginny con un ademán-esta enorme!!!-dijo ginny señalando al futuro bebe –hermione asentó felizmente –si tiene 5 meses y creo que 2 días –dijo ella –no 2, tiene 3 días –dijo ron arreglando el error de hermione

Ginny rió con gracia –bueno contaos que los trae por estos rumbos?-pregunto la pelirroja-bueno te venimos a entregar algo-dijo ron sacando un sobre de su bolsillo que estaba amarrado por un listón de color lila

Ginny lo abrió –se van a casar???-dijo ginny feliz-hermione y ron asentaron rápidamente

Ginny esta vez corrió a abrazar a ron primero (tal vez por que le quedaba más cerca : P )

Me da mucha alegría por ustedes dos dijo al finalizar de abrazar a hermione

Esa tarde ginny los llevo al restaurante donde trabaja era un lugar para magos y brujas puesto que estaba un poco escondido, el lugar era muy acogedor y la comida era muy rica

Esa tarde la gozaron tremendamente para el atardecer fueron a la torre Eiffel, hermione quedo impactada por tal estructura que se quedaron ahí hasta la noche ya tarde regresaron a l departamento de la chica y volvieron a Londres

Hello!!! Bueno gracias por mis poquitisimos reviews = ( pero bueno por el grupo reducido de lectores que llevo seguirre mi historia ya para finalizar si tu lees esta historia y no dejas review tan siquiera solo deja uno!! Please en verdad me dan animos para seguir escribiendo y si tienen nombres para la (volteo a ver si ron no esta escuchando) HIJA de ron y hermione mandenlos vale??? Gracias

Portense mal y coman mucho... bah!! lo que quieran jajajaj


End file.
